My Jasper
by WingsRider
Summary: His piercing golden eyes locked with mine intensely, never swaying with his decision. "I want you, Jasper." Jasper/Leah. Don't like, don't read. Complete!
1. Imprint

**A/N: Not a continuation of the Leah vs. Jasper series. A completely different One-shot! It's my attempt at a more serious story. Romance, too. That's a first. Comments are wanted! Flames are ignored.**

**Warning: This is a Jasper/Leah fic. Don't like, don't read.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all twilight characters. I own nothing, only the plot.**

Leah's POV

A couple of years had passed since the Vampire Mafia people came to 'judge' the Cullen Family. Since then, life had gone back to normal. Well, I use that term loosely. We're still wolves and all, but no vampires had come to attack.

The little Halfbreed's celebrated about two birthdays but an outsider would think she was in second grade. Jacob spends whatever time he can with her and that leaves Seth, Quil, Embry and me to do most of the patrolling. Not that I'm complaining. I'm still the fastest of the bunch. It was one of the things I'd miss if I returned to a human form for good. The speed, the feed of being in control of where I went and how fast I went. The only thing in my control.

An important event had occured since the Volturi.

Sam and Emily's wedding. The most painful day of my life.

As promised, I had been a bridesmaid. The ceremony seemed to drag on for lifetimes and even longer as I stared at Sam when he said 'I do'. The way he smiled at her as he said those two words every girl longs to hear from her true love. Years ago, it was me I imagined him saying that to. It was me in his arms, thinking I belonged there. Me in the white dress and holding the flowers. Me getting my now broken dream.

I stood there, a now forgotten lover in his past. I suppose you wonder why I even agreed to be in the wedding. It was a step, an obstacle that I needed to get over in order to forget him. But it was also to support two of the people I loved the most and their happiness. That's all I wanted for them, even if it meant I received only misery. It was all I could give them, considering how bitchy I was all of the other times.

The reception practically had everyone in La Push there. Even the Cullens were grudglingly invited. I didn't spare anyone glances as I sat at the wedding party table, alone, watching the bride and groom dance. I felt gazes every once in a while. Jacob. Seth. Mom. They kept their distance though as if knowing there was nothing they could say that would help.

When I could take no more, I had walked out, barely reaching my car to bawl my eyes out, never feeling so damn insignificant in my life. As I said, the most painful day of my life.

A year has passed since that day and Emily was six months along with a baby boy. I'm still Harpy Leah with my snappish attitude and 'bite everyone' personality.

"Morning, Leah," Edward greeted me at the front door. I was here for the usual. Report to Jacob and stick around till my nose burns off.

"Edward," I gritted his name out, not used to using their first names. It was usually Leech, Bloodsucker, Parasite, or just a plain glare and ignore. "Jacob around?"

"Living room with Nessie," he smiled pleasantly. Such a gentleman. I walked around him and into the living room only to see Jacob working diligently on a doll.

"Hey, Live-in Nanny," I said sourly. He looked up. "We're clear. Playing tea party?"

"Something like that," he glared at me. It was clear if I told anyone I'd be getting a bite out of my butt and I don't think he's had his rabies vaccination. I sat down on the couch, trying to take in the smell carefully, wishing my body would already get used to it. Sickly sweet. I still couldn't come up with a better description for it.

"What's going on here? It seems quiet," I said warily. No vampires around except Edward who was reading at the table. It had been a lot quieter lately around here since Alice up and left. She and Jasper had fallen out of love and agreed that splitting was best. She met some Russian Vampire and they lived somewhere on the East Coast, visiting occasionally.

"Everyone's out," Renesmee answered me. "Save for daddy and us."

"Yipee for them," I stood up. "I think I'll leave, too." I stood and walked out, heading for the woods. After stripping and getting into my wolf form, it was clear Embry, Quil and Seth had gone home. I couldn't hear them. I'm sure mom would have dinner ready so, I had to hurry before Seth ate it all.

While running, I caught the scent of vampire and changed direction instinctually. Damn. And it was gonna be Cheese Enchiladas, too. Moss and foliage flew beneath my feet, and ancient trees passed me by like ghosts. Well, I passed them by like ghosts, my speed ensuring I would get to the vampire in time, whoever it was. A sickening feeling grew in my stomach though as the scent became more and more familiar.

_'Anybody there?'_ I thought out, praying someone had phased but no such luck. The sound of people reached my ears and the vampire wasn't too far. They were listening to loud music. They would never see it coming. I phased back into my human form for an unknown reason, pulling on my clothes as I ran on foot, desperately trying to get between him and them fast.

Everything went quick after that. I saw him, flying through the trees, instinct overwhelming him. I knew that face and I knew it well. I normally would have been happy to take out a leech but I couldn't do it this time. I wanted to use my scent to throw him off. I wanted to save him. I couldn't let him fall. Not him.

He was getting closer and I was still too far.

"No. No. Come on!" I hissed, pushing my legs faster, catching myself as I tripped. "Shit! Shit! Shit! Jasper! No!"

I reached the critical point, ready to take his vampire side for the humans. He slammed into me like a cement wall, his hands gripping my arms, digging into my skin and tearing it. Pain shot through, screaming for death to come.

I don't know what I expected to gain from saving the humans and him at the same time. Death? Freedom from Sam? Warm fuzzies? I think I saw death as inescapable the moment I saw him heading for those humans but maybe I wanted to go by making sure I was right by the vampires. But I didn't expect him to do what he did next.

Jasper's hands released their grip immediately, yet his arms wrapped around me and he jumped up into one of the trees, not letting go until the humans left our view. My shoulder was bleeding profusely, my hair ragged and my skin dirty. He sat there for a moment, staring at the bark, looking completely different from the vampire I'd seen. I recognized it, though. Broken, lost and scared.

"I'm sorry," his voice cracked. "So sorry." I did something completely out of character. I pulled him forward and held him. This was what Bella saw when she saw Edward upset. A creature this beautiful wasn't supposed to be sad. I hated hearing those tearless sobs and I wanted to do what I could to make them stop. His scent didn't disgust me, what he was didn't either. He was just Jasper, a vampire trying to retain what humanity he had left. I vowed right then and there to never ever judge anybody before I knew them again.

When Jasper had gained control, he took me back to house and then went straight to his room. Jacob and Edward were staring at me and when Edward saw what happened, his topaz eyes softened considerably, eyeing the last bit of my shoulder wound.

"I'll drive you home, Leah," he stood. I never answered, I collapsed into exhaustion.

Morning light hit my eyelids and I moaned, turning over to avoid it. I was beginning to believe I was allergic to mornings when I shot up. The day before poured into my mind and I ran downstairs to see mom and Seth eating breakfast.

"Leah!" mom's arms wrapped around me. "You're awake! Dr. Cullen said you just needed rest but I was so worried."

"What happened?" I frowned. "Is Jasper okay?" Seth raised his eyebrows.

"More or less," he nodded. "He got an earful from Carlisle but he was worried about you more than anything else. Oh, and Esme wants to thank you. What happened out there?"

"Something big," I said absently, walking back up the stairs, now knowing why I saved Jasper.

That moment when I saw him, when I knew it was him going for the humans, a desire to protect him had washed over me. Commitment, loyalty, adoration, just a few of the feelings that came. I had imprinted on him and I made good by my imprint. A vampire.

After taking a shower and putting on some clean clothes, Seth and I both headed for the Cullens. I didn't expect the welcoming to be so warm. Esme hugged me, practically crying and thanking me for saving her son instead of killing him. If only she knew why but I knew that I would have saved him despite the imprint. After all, didn't I phase before I saw him? Edward took on an expression of surprise but before he could say anything, _he_ appeared. All went silent as Jasper began to look uncomfortable.

"Thank you, Leah," he said, his voice sincere and apologetic. "I'm gravely sorry for my behavior and my actions very nearly cost not only those humans, but you as well."

"You couldn't help it," the words left before I could stop it. "You were forgiven the moment I caught your scent." His golden eyes widened. This was out of character for me and no one said anything for a long moment.

"Holy Shit!" Jacob was the first to shout. "You imprinted!" The blush followed soon after and I punched Jacob.

"I was gonna save him anyways!" I protested. "I phased back before I even saw him!"

"And here you were, so against imprinting," Jacob sighed heavily.

"Shut up! I didn't ask for your opinion, Jacob! Ugh! I'm leaving!" I turned heel and stormed out of the house, ready to phase once I reached the treeline.

"Leah, wait." I stopped willingly when I heard Jasper's voice.

"Listen, Jasper, I understand if you're completely disgusted with the imprint and it's okay if you want nothing to do with me. It's your choice." Truth was, I needed him but I wasn't going to force him to do anything. He rolled his eyes.

"I'm not disgusted. Can I not choose you?" My blood froze in my veins.

"Whatever you want," I whispered.

"And what do _you_ want, Leah?"

I don't know where it came from but happiness hit my heart like a sledgehammer to the head. When was the last time someone asked me that and cared what I wanted? Sam? Dad? His piercing golden eyes locked with mine intensely, never swaying in his decision.

"I want you, Jasper. Now and Forever. I love you and nothing anyone says will ever change it."

"That's all I needed to hear, Leah Clearwater." He took my chin and his head dipped down, catching my lips with his own. The kiss, sweet and deep marked the beginning of my happily ever after. Sure, he did not reply with 'I love you' but he barely knew me. A few dates could change that quite easily. That fact was, he chose me and he was giving me a chance. He was my Jasper, now.

I guess sometimes broken dreams get fixed and sometimes the old face that broke it in the first place, gets replaced with he who fixed it. Imprinting wasn't so bad. In fact, it felt pretty darn good.

The most wonderful day of my life, bar none.

**A/N: Horrible? Really horrible? You didn't die, did you? Please review! **


	2. Telling the Pack

**A/N: I decided to add a second part since people were so nice in the reviews. I love you guys and I hope this part is good. I tried to make it a bit lighter and more humorous. I did want to explain Alice and her new guy a bit more. Not much. It's more like introducing him. Flames are ignored but criticism is appreciated. There is a way to put it nicely. I've seen some pretty mean reviews for some authors and it's just rude.**

**Disclaimer: All twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. But I own Nikolai!**

Leah's POV

Jacob gave me that horrible patronizing smirk. I narrowed my eyes at him, knowing why he was looking at me like that. I used to despise coming to the Cullens and now, it was a normal thing to see me here as often as he was. We were both heading over for a visit and since Jasper had only just returned from a hunting trip, it was the first time I had seen him in a few days.

The imprint had happened only a month ago yet it seemed like I'd been with him forever. Jasper had been nothing but loving and attentive, his gift heightening the imprint to a whole new level. I hadn't been this happy since before Sam became a wolf and even now, I believed life was even better than before.

"When do you plan on telling the pack you've imprinted?" Jacob suddenly said. "I mean, it doesn't matter to me but maybe Jasper minds."

"Jasper told me to do it when I felt comfortable." I grimaced at the thought.

It wasn't like I was embarrassed by the imprint because I wasn't at all. It was the best thing to ever happen to me. I just knew some of the wolves had clung to their prejudices and would protest against the entire thing. I didn't want any of that and I had experienced the overwhelming urge to protect my imprint. If any of them got too loud about it, I would get violent and knowing me, tear someone's toe off or something.

"They didn't mind that I imprinted on Renesmee," Jacob told me. "They were happy for me. Save for Paul, but he's just weird."

"Nezz is only half vampire," I reminded him. "My Jasper is full and if one of them hurts him..." I let my voice trail off, as if to emphasize the pain it would cause me. I lost Sam once, but losing Jasper, the one who put me back together again, would kill me. I'd waited for someone like him for so long and there was no way I'd lose him that easily.

"Sam wouldn't do that to you," Jacob retorted. "He'll be happy that you've found your man. Even if it is a man who wears body glitter."

"Jasper does not wear body glitter! He sparkles in the sun." I froze and Jacob started to laugh. "Okay. I know that sounded weird but I like it a lot so kiss my furry butt." I stalked off to the house and knocked on the door as Jacob came behind me, still snickering. The door opened to reveal the newest Cullen's face, Alice's new man.

Nikolai. A Russian vampire from well, Russia. I couldn't pronounce his last name so I won't even try. He stood as tall as Edward with dirty blond hair and aristocratic cheek bones. I could guarantee he had blue eyes as a human and though he looked maybe nineteen, I heard Esme mention he was slightly younger than Carlisle. As usual for vampires, he stepped straight out of a magazine when it came to his looks and luckily, Alice had been helping him with adjusting to a vegetarian diet. He and Alice had come a week ago to stay for good since Alice missed everyone too much.

She had heard about the imprint and boy, I had been nervous about seeing her again. It had gone well, though. She had been completely ecstatic that Jasper had someone to take care of him now though in my opinion, he'd been taking care of me.

"Leah, Jacob," Nikolai spoke in a soft Russian accent, his face completely emotionless. He reminded me a lot of that one Volturi leader, Marcus. Always bored. Alice made up for that. The guy actually accompanied her when she went shopping. Apparently, he had the patience of a saint.

"Nicky," Jacob grinned. "How are you?"

"I'm well," Nikolai sighed. "Jasper and the little one have been waiting." He opened the door wider and we walked past. The guy intimidated me to no end.

"He still creeps me out," I whispered to Jacob. Nikolai cleared his throat and I froze. "I meant Edward." Nikolai's molten gold eyes dug holes into my back so much so that I actually whimpered. I swear, the guy lives to scare me. Jasper appeared and I ran to him embracing him like it was the first time I'd seen him in years.

"Hello, love," he kissed me.

"I missed you," I told him. "I didn't miss him, though." I glanced at Nikolai who stood in the shadow of the wall. For the first time, the Russian grinned, perfect white teeth now showing. He moved like a ghost to the living room, putting his arms around Alice, once again returning to the stoic guy he usually was. "He does it on purpose, I know it."

"You're so easily disturbed," Jasper smiled, stroking my jaw line. "He can't resist getting under your skin a little." Nikolai looked over once and I gripped tighter to Jasper, making the vampire chuckle. Even that sounded sinister.

"Jake's pack and Sam's are meeting tonight," I informed Jasper.

"I see." I knew he didn't really care for Sam and he'd shown that distaste quite openly with me. He held back though, knowing that I was no longer in pain from it. I never flinched saying that name anymore.

"I'm going to tell them about you," I nodded. "I'll come and tell you how it goes."

"Don't get in any fights, love," Jasper frowned. "I'll be very angry if I find you bruised and battered in any way."

"I'll behave myself," I promised, crossing my fingers. His eyes narrowed. "Okay, okay, I'll only fight if someone really turns out to be a threat."

"Knowing you, that's all I'll get. Just be careful, that's all I ask."

"I will and you know Jacob won't let any real damage happen. He supports us completely and he'll shoot anyone down who makes too big of a fuss. Seth, too."

"Don't worry, Jasper," Jacob walked up, patting Jasper's shoulder. "I won't let her get her panties in a wad." I scowled.

"I've always hated that expression. For all you know, I'm going commando."

Jasper's face lips tightened as if he were holding a laugh back and Jacob went from disgusted to rolling on the floor laughing. I blushed, not believing I said that out loud.

"I'm not really. I was just making a point," I rubbed my cheeks, hating the heat.

"Of course," Jasper smirked.

That night, after recovering from my minor embarrassment, Jacob, Seth and myself headed for Emily's house for dinner. Normally, it would have been a bonfire but since it began raining, there was no choice but to go where the food was. Embry and Quil would be meeting us there since they were part of our pack as well only, they didn't now about Jasper yet. Jacob gave me patrol when they weren't running. They were a few feet outside of Emily's house as we arrived.

Sam and the others greeted us loudly and warmly.

"Leah, it's good to see you," Sam said gently, his face softening.

"I don't want your pity, Sam," I sounded civil for once. I walked around him and into the kitchen where Emily stood with Kim and Rachel. I looked at Emily's stomach. Melon-sized and I swear she would pop but she was only seven months now. My mind went to Jasper, wondering if we could ever have kids and even if I was able to somehow become pregnant, what would they turn out like. Blond like him? Black-haired like me? And what about the vampire/wolf thing? If they sucked blood, that was okay. Jasper would train them to drink off animals and they would still be my babies. It would be cool if they could phase, even as kids, but I might freak out if I found a puppy in the bassinet.

"Leah," she smiled at me, attempting to hug me properly even though her stomach got in the way.

"Hey Em. Kim, Rachel," I looked at all three of them. They'd been a bit careful around me for a while. Sam had really done a number on me and I had lost several friendships because of it.

"Seth said you've been hanging out at the Cullens as much as Jacob," Emily told me. "I thought you didn't like them."

"I had a bit of enlightenment, if you will," I smiled. Jacob cleared his throat as he walked past me and to the food.

"Hey, Leah," he said, loud enough for them all to hear. "You should tell everyone your good news." I went red. He knew I didn't have the guts to come out and say it but did he have to do it when we just got here?!

"What news?" All eyes were on me.

"...I...imprinted," I said, trying not to phase and kill my Alpha. That would be very bad.

"That's great!" Emily was the first to cry out and then everyone began congratulating me.

"Who is he?" Kim asked me. That brought silence back.

"First," I said putting my hands on my hips and trying to look tough. "I don't want any complaints about who it is and how it happened. Got it?"

"Sure?" Quil nodded. "Aw, crap, it's not Charlie is it?!" I whirled and nearly gagged.

"Shut up! No, it's not! It's...Jasper Whitlock Hale!" Paul spit out his soda, all over my face.

Crickets chirped. Well, they could've, if this was a movie but it's not. Embry did fall out of his chair. Does that count?

"The blond vampire?" Sam spoke slowly, absorbing this news.

"Yeah." Jacob and Seth were off to the side, eyes wide as the scene unfolded. If a bucket of movie popcorn had been between them, it would have been rather appropriate. "Jasper makes me happy and I'm not looking for your approval. I'm just telling you."

"A vampire?" Sam repeated. I blinked as I saw the amusement twinkle behind his dark eyes. "I'm happy for you, Leah. I can't say I like the guy but if he makes you happy, then he's good in my book."

"Thank you, Sam." Emily handed me a towel and as I wiped my face, the others started laughing. I didn't care. Nothing bad happened save for Paul's spit-take and right now, my future was looking pretty bright. I refrained from telling them how it happened. That would wait for another day. Sam might throw a fit if he found out my imprint had been stalking humans.

After all was said and done, I ran back to the Cullens, hoping Jasper would feel my joy and come out. There he was, sitting on the porch.

"How did it go?" He caught me as I collapsed into his arms.

"Perfectly," I smiled, kissing him deeply and practically beaming as I drew away. His mouth turned up. "What is it?"

"You're very sticky. Did something happen?"

"Paul was drinking a soda as I told them."

"Ah," he chuckled lightly. "I'm glad you came back to me unharmed. I love you, Leah." He inhaled my scent, probably catching an area untouched by pop.

"I love you, too, Jasper." I buried my face into his chest, embracing whatever our future would bring.

**Review!  
**

**Edit 1/7/09: More chapters are probably coming. **


	3. Wedding

**A/N: Here we are. A third part to the story. There will be a fourth. I'm horrible at writing romantic stuff. I prefer comical. This is very corny and you can say so if you want. I will agree with you. Anywho, I had to write a wedding in there and as you can see, I'm jumping wide timelines. This begins around five months after the last chapter. I hope you like it. Flames ignored.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the twilight characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

Leah's POV

I liked reading a magazine on my own. It's peaceful, it's quiet. But it's sure as hell difficult when Alice Cullen is peeking over your shoulder and staring at you. I try and ignore her, wishing Jasper was here to shoo her away but he and Edward had gone hunting. It's not as if I don't know what she wants. She vowed to pester me until I gave in to her request. Usually Jasper made sure he was between her and me but not today.

"So. Wolf. Are you ready to give up?"

"I can outstubborn anyone, Alice," I said turning the page casually.

"You've never challenged me," she retorted, staring me down.

Her request was simple but made my skin crawl. She wanted to plan my wedding. Yep. Jasper proposed. One of the most romantic things to ever happen to me and it had only been six months. Mom had been thrilled but when Alice saw that diamond ring on my finger, she threw a fit. She hadn't seen it coming and so when she heard it from the long way around, the Apocalypse damn near came. She demanded that she plan the wedding and I refused, wanting something quiet and out of the way.

"Please! Please! Please!" she shook my shoulders. Ignoring....

"Would you look at that? This dress is perfect!" I pointed at one in the magazine and she nearly died...again.

"I can get you something so much better!" she wailed. "You like the flowing, elegant stuff made out of what? Silk? I saw this dress from this one designer and it was divine!"

"Did you say something?" I looked at her as if I were bored. She screamed and fell over. Things were so much fun without Edward telling her I was doing this to drive her up the wall. Truth was, my defenses were breaking and I'd give in soon. I mean, a wedding is supposed to be special so why not big and glamorous.

"You can't do this all on your own!" Alice told me desperately. "Cake! Dresses! Rings! Even more important than the rings! The honeymoon! What if yours turns into an Edward/Bella fiasco?"

"I'm a shapeshifter, Alice. I'm not as delicate as Bella was at that time. Could you make it so the length was a little longer?" I pointed.

"Yeah." She glared at the dress.

"Make sure you bring up the neckline, too. I want much to be desired."

"Wait. I'm getting your dress?!" she shook my shoulders again.

"No, Alice. You're planning my entire wedding." I rolled my eyes. Let her have her fun.

"Yay! It'll be perfect, Leah! I promise!" She squealed and ran off.

Glad I made her day. I was nervous, not like cold feet nervous, but a more of a this-is-actually-happening nervous. Jasper had tasted that feeling off me and asked me if I wanted to wait but I told him it was just excitement, which it was. I got off the Cullens' sofa and headed back to La Push to visit Emily and her new four-month old baby boy.

Sam and Emily had named their son Levi for Sam's great-grandfather. The baby was a tank. Chubby, cute and grew like crab grass. Right as I walked in, I could see him in his bouncer, doing nothing in particular except staring at the toy singing in front of him. He wasn't bald like a lot of babies. Instead, he had a headfull of black hair that stood up on end like a cartoon character who had just been frightened. I smiled at him.

"Hi Levi," I cooed. He smiled at me, drooling and being cute. "You look just like your daddy, yes you do. But your daddy combs his hair down. Promise me something. When you're all big and macho and can shift into some scary wolf, don't be a butthead, okay?" He only smiled wider.

"Hey Leah," Emily came in. "How are the wedding plans?"

"Taken care of," I smirked. "Alice took over. It's like she's some kind of wedding dictator."

"Sam's worried, you know." I looked at her warily as she picked Levi up.

"What? Why?"

"If you have a baby, he doesn't want another problem like with Bella and Nessie." I scowled.

"He'd send the pack to kill me because my baby might turn out different? I'm not even fertile! I haven't menstruated since before I was a wolf!"

"Not that, Leah," Emily looked at me. "He's worried those Volturi people will come _because_ your baby would be different." I hadn't thought of that. Those Volturi would be here faster than before. This time it wasn't a human-vampire. It was a wolf-vampire and no doubt it would hold more abilities then Renesmee. I doubted I would have a baby though. I was sterile and had been for years now.

"I trust Jasper, Emily," I told her. "If it happens, we'll run. Besides, the Volturi won't find out unless someone tells them like that Irina did. Being with the Cullens is like being part of a pack anyways. You mess with one, you mess with all of them. They've already made it clear that I'm one of theirs."

"Alright," she nodded as she handed the baby to me. "Let's just worry about the wedding then. Take everything by stride. I just don't want you getting hurt, Leah. If I had been in that position, with Levi, I don't know what I'd do."

Emily's heart was in the right place, as always. I gave Levi a gentle squeeze and a kiss on his head. I was fairly sure nothing like that would happen but knowing how impossible it seemed with Bella, I was sure to be proven wrong.

Alice was a fast worker. She had dragged Nikolai into helping her and he followed her around like a lost puppy, taking orders without question. Though he never failed to send me a grim look every once in a while for his own entertainment. I never asked how he and Alice met nor what they saw in each other. If you looked hard enough, you could see the affection. They were the perfect example of opposites attracting. Then again, Jasper and I were, too. He was quiet, reserved and patient while I was a clicking time bomb just waiting for someone to say something that made me detonate. Jake always accomplished that with a single word.

Not a single invitation was refused. Everyone made sure to RSVP. Even the vampires she had invited for Jasper's sake. My entire pack was coming and a bunch of family and friends. I could see them arriving promptly and cursed under my breath.

"Don't dirty your mouth," Alice chided. "I've already made you look like an angel."

"A wolf in sheep's clothing," I heard Jake and turned. Jake was gorgeous in his black tux, looking more like a rich playboy than an Indian shapeshifter. He held little Levi who wore a much smaller tux. He was the ring bearer only Jake was bearing him.

"How original," I said sourly. Alice fluttered her hands.

"Don't make her phase in this dress! I never got a replacement." Jake snickered and looked me over approvingly.

"It's not too much?" I asked. "I feel overdone." Alice growled. "I'm a princess." I was quick to correct myself and she smiled.

"You're very...beautiful," Jacob said awkwardly. "Don't fall down the aisle, Leah." His face went smug as I whirled to face him completely.

"Like I would!" Just like Jacob to throw in one last jibe before I get married.

"I better ask Emily for that spit up rag. I swear if this kid blows on me..." His voice trailed off and I laughed. He left quickly, most likely giving everyone a positive report on the bride. Levi had already spit up on poor Emmett earlier and Emmett wasn't even holding him. It was like a white rocket and the look on the bear lover's face was priceless.

"Alright," mom came in. "Everything's ready. Jasper's pestering Edward for a look at you so we'd better hurry before it goes downhill." She smiled at me. "Your dad would have been proud." I blinked.

"He would have, wouldn't he?"

"Yep." Her eyes flashed slightly with a look I had seen since Harry died. I knew she was thinking of him, missing him. I knew she was hurting the worst from losing him. The look vanished and she winked. "Are you ready?"

"I was born ready," I nodded, unable to hide the sweat on my forehead. I took a deep breath, wiped it off and stomped my foot once. "Okey-dokey, where's Charlie? He's giving me away." Said man appeared looking uncomfortable in his suit.

"I never thought I'd be giving away two daughters," he said fixing his tie.

"Like you aren't pleased I asked you," I rolled my eyes. He grinned and offered his arm.

"Let's go get you a groom."

I pulled at the dress self consciously as we went down the stairs. It made me snicker upon seeing poor Jake walking up beside Claire with her pretty flower basket and a smiling Levi in his arms. Jake, the nanny. Ooh. Embry was taking pictures. I had to get a copy of that one. Easy blackmail.

Finally, as it was my turn to walk down and I could see _him_. Jasper's eyes were only for me as mine were for him. Flawless and perfect, he stood with Edward by his side. You know that corny stuff where people say they can't hear the music and they don't see anyone else besides their one true love as they get married? It's not like that. You're aware of other people, sure, but you're just more aware of him. Everyone else is just a blur, a figure in your peripheral vision.

The minister spoke in a bored tone but I couldn't care less. I still got to hear those two words every girl wants to hear.

"I do."

And it felt even better when I got to say them, too.

**A/N: As I said. Corny. Uber Corny. I love those two words. Please review. You guys were incredibly nice to me and have been! Keep it up. I'll update when I can. Expect a baby. Now, you see that button below for you to review? Take your mouse, move over to it and clickety clack. **


	4. Developments

**A/N: You people...are awesome! All the reviews! I'm on Cloud 9. And here this was only gonna be a one-shot. This has turned into a multi-chapter fic. I'm not entirely happy with this chapter. I love opinions as long as they're smart opinions, which means nothing pointlessly mean. I'm not a complete wimp. Well, I take that back. I am a wimp but not right now.**

**_Queen Chanel_: I hope this tiny honeymoon scene is good. I tried to make it work. I was able to put a tiny slot of Rosalie in there but more of her as well as Esme and the others is coming. Make sure to tell me if you hate it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the twilight characters. Stephenie Meyer owns them all.**

Leah's POV

Wow. My eyes took in the room in front of me. Fancy digs. If I had known this was coming for my honeymoon, I'd have gone through that plane ride with a smile on my face and believe me, it wouldn't have been easy.

There had been this real whiny kid who complained the whole way. First, his game station broke and then he was hungry and then he said I looked weird! When that happened, Jasper turned slightly to make sure his mother wasn't looking, put his hand on the kid's head and sent him a nice wave of lethargy. Kid knocked out. Unfortunately, the brat woke up and puked. You think it's bad for humans? Try having a super sense of smell. Jasper covered his nose inconspicuously and I buried my face in his arm, taking in his scent instead.

By the time it ended, we were both relieved to breathe in the fresh air of South America. The house apparently belonged to Emmett and Rosalie who were letting us use it as their wedding gift to us. There was a large wilderness area not too far which meant Jasper could hunt and I could run if I wanted to.

Jasper walked past me, putting my bag by the couch and looked at me.

"You alright, love?" he asked me.

"This place is gorgeous," I told him. He looked around and then shrugged, unimpressed. "We'll have to really thank Emmett and Rosalie when we get home."

"He's curious to see how much damage we'll cause," Jasper said as I looked out the window. I turned.

"Damage?" Jasper paused and he looked at me very intensely.

"Emmett and Rosalie are very...aggressive when participating in certain...activities," Jasper said carefully. "He wants to compare _us_ to them." It took me a moment to process that and then mortification hit me. I blushed.

"Has he no shame?" I shifted uncomfortably. Jasper chuckled and took me into his arms lovingly.

"It's just Emmett being Emmett," he said, kissing my jawline.

"He's an idiot." I lost myself in his touch, increasingly aware of his hands as he traced my spine, his lips gently kissing my neck.

"I know but after a while, you realize he can't help it." I giggled. "We can unpack later. I have other matters to attend to, Mrs. Whitlock." He was slowly leading me down the large hall to what I guessed was the bedroom.

"Attend away..."

* * *

Squinting my eyes open, I felt the soft Egyptian cotton sheets beneath me, practically begging me to fall asleep again. I would have, too, if I had seen my husband next to me. Instead, a slip of paper sat on his empty pillow. I reached over lazily and grabbed it, straining to focus though still tired eyes.

_Went hunting. Be back soon. I love you. Jasper._

I dropped the slip and sat there for a minute, trying to wake up. My eyes were drawn to a large hole in the wall. I rubbed my eyes and looked at it again. That had to have been Jasper. That explained why there was plaster on my head. Oops. The mattress is a goner, too. That was also Jasper. It was torn quite severely. I then saw the shredded fabric on the floor.

"That was me." I snickered and made my way to the shower.

By the time I got out, Jasper had returned and was on the phone. He took a moment to kiss me and wish me a good morning and then I could distinctly hear Alice on the other line, asking how things were so far.

Jasper and Alice. Their separation had really hit the Cullen family hard and not once had I asked what really happened. I remembered seeing them joined at the hip for so long at the house and at the slightest threat, he'd go to her rescue. It seemed like he would have followed her anywhere. I saw the Cullens the day after the split and the gloom had been so thick, I could smell it. It vanished pretty quickly when Nikolai came into the picture but even so, going to the Cullens felt like going to a funeral.

"Yes, thank you for calling, Alice," Jasper smiled. "We'll see everyone soon. Goodbye." He hung up and I took a deep breath.

"Jasper? Can I ask you something a bit personal?" I hated the idea of asking about the ex on the honeymoon but I wanted to know.

"Of course, Leah. You can ask me anything." His topaz eyes flashed with concern as if he were worried for me.

"What really happened between you and Alice?" The question hung on the air and his face smoothed out into indifference. I wondered if I should have waited to ask but he sighed and gave a slight chuckle.

"I didn't think you'd ever ask." I touched his arm softly.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." I hated seeing this expression on his face. It was something between pain and acceptance.

"It's fine," he stared at the phone. "I loved Alice like you loved Sam. She gave me reason to hope again and she saved me from what I was. I will always love her but what we had, faded." He paused a long moment here. I didn't think he'd continue but he did. "We stopped confiding in one another, stopped sharing the same bed, in fact, it seemed as if we avoided each other as much as possible. I knew our relationship wasn't going to last much longer as did she. We still wanted the friendship we always had and in an effort to preserve it, we made the decision to separate."

"I'm sorry," I whispered. He whirled to stare at me with wide eyes.

"Why?" he said in disblief. "You had nothing to do with it."

"Yes but it was still hard on you." I could understand missing what you once had. Visiting memories, painful and good. Dad always told me to never regret my memories because in the end, they make you a strong person.

"I think the others took it with more pain," he sounded amused. "When we announced it to the others, the atmosphere became incredibly sorrowful. I think Carlisle was worried it would tear up the family. Esme, too. However, most of the concern was about us individually. They didn't want us to be alone. We reassured them that it was for the best but things didn't get back to normal until Nikolai came in." I scowled.

"Creeptacular, himself," I shivered.

"He really is a good guy," he said. "He's an old acquaintance of our Irish friends and they sent him here when he expressed an interest to adapt to our diet. He makes Alice happy though things weren't entirely complete until you came." That's my Jasper. Always so romantic.

It was nice to know a bit more into what had really happened though Jasper was never one to really go into details. I'd have to talk to Alice if I wanted anymore. Luckily, it hadn't been one of those painful splits. I don't think I would have been able to handle seeing Jasper's perfect face in mourning. Even seeing it partially made your heart break.

* * *

By the time we finally headed back, it had been around two weeks since the wedding. A nice fourteen days away from the family and the plane ride had been a lot better than the first time around.

"Yay! You're back!" Alice jumped up and hugged me. Rosalie appeared, her arms folded and her stunning beauty almost taking me by surprise.

"How much damage do I have to expect from you two? Is my house still standing?" she asked. I figured she'd ask something like that.

"Yes. It was much appreciated though."

"Emmett's idea. Not mine but you're welcome." Jasper was greeting the others and to my surprise, Rosalie suddenly came in front of me, her eyebrows furrowed as she inhaled deeply. "Are you alright?"

"Yes. Usually you're hostile. This is a change of pace." Seriously. This girl never seemed to like me even remotely and now she's asking me if I'm alright. Rosalie was okay. I held nothing against her and I had to admit her jibes at Jake were hilarious. But she had ignored me most of the time and remained distant, even after I imprinted on her brother. Her golden eyes took on a flash of confusion, as if something were wrong.

"You smell different...like a vampire," she shrugged. "Just pointing it out. You and Jasper probably had too much fun." She walked away gracefully and said nothing else. At least my smell wasn't offending her at the moment. I touched Jasper's arm, shaking her words off.

"I'm gonna go see my mom," I told him. "I'll be back soon." He nodded and kissed me.

It felt good to run again. I had stayed human during my entire honeymoon and it was nice to stretch my legs out and take in the scent that I called 'home'. I couldn't feel anyone in my mind so obviously, it was just me.

'What the hell?' I thought to myself. 'I feel so heavy.' It seemed to take a lot more effort to get me streaking through the forest. I pushed it off as only lack of excercise and that it would be easy after phasing a few times. Upon reaching La Push, I happily returned to my human form. I would never go that long without phasing again. Not if it led to feeling this crummy.

"Leah!" I looked up and saw Seth running toward me, a wide giant grin on his face. Behind him, Embry and Jake were keeping pace, also grinning. "I'm glad you made it back. We missed ya."

"Missed you guys, too," I smiled. Embry waved a hand in front of his face.

"You reek, Clearwater," he informed me. "Like vamp. What happened? Too much with Jasper?" I turned to him in annoyance.

"Wow. I never knew a greeting could suck so bad," I growled. "First Rosalie and now you. Look, I'm married to Jasper so get used to the smell. It's sticking around. And my last name is Whitlock now." Embry put his hands up in defense and then pointed.

"Fine, fine, but you've gained some weight, too." Okay. That wasn't funny. I just get home and he points out something completely rude! You never tell a girl that she gained weight unless you want to lose a limb or worse! And here I thought Embry had been the quiet sweet one besides Seth!

"What the hell?!" I threw my hands up in the air. "I haven't gained a single pound! Look! I---" I stopped short when looking at my stomach.

It was swollen. Noticeably. I had eaten the same and even if I gained weight, would it just gather in a single place like that? Not even! I never gained weight, not since becoming a wolf. I touched it and it didn't feel like fat. No. Not at all. It felt firm. My brothers had gone quiet and as I looked up at them briefly, Jake had paled. Embry was very still and Seth looked horrified. I couldn't be...no...

It was impossible.

**A/N: There you go. A bit rushed but it's as good as it's gonna get right now. I've had a rough couple of days. I almost crashed a car into a building! That's what I get for stepping on the gas instead of the brake. I didn't spell check so point out any of it to me, okay? I don't know when I can update but it's coming. Bear with me. The story should get better.**

**Review!**


	5. Expecting

**A/N: Alrighty. Here's the next chapter. This one was a bit harder. Enjoy! Flames ignored.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all twilight characters. **

Leah's POV

Several feelings rushed through me. Confusion. Shock. Fear. I could easily remember seeing Bella's pregnancy in Jacob's head. It had been bad but I tried to think this through logically despite the growing panic that Jasper would react as Edward had. I hadn't gotten sick and I was in no pain. That was the opposite of Bella. She'd suffered through most of it until they finally figured out she needed blood.

The hair on the back of my neck rose at the thought of tasting that salty, rusty flavor. Ew. But it would be worth it. The only barrier now was to make sure no one would oppose the baby. I felt sick to my stomach from stressing over it and get this, I started crying.

"I need Jasper," I clenched my fists once and then turned to head back. Jacob grabbed my arm and led me the other way.

"We need Carlisle," he bit out.

"I can phase and--"

"No phasing!" he barked, cutting me off. "It could be dangerous."

"I was just in my wolf form! Nothing ha--"

"Seth, get her in the car." Seth took my arm and did as he said, all the while shooting questions at me about my well being.

Jacob sped down the road. Embry scowled straight ahead in the front seat beside him, urging him to go faster at times. Jake took the turns on the Cullen's driveway recklessly, obviously disturbed by all of this. I let out a choked sob, really starting to freak out. But it wasn't for me that I was scared. It was for the little baby inside of me.

"Are you in pain?" Seth asked me frantically. "Does it hurt?"

"I'm fine," I sniffled, wiping tears off of my cheeks. We all jerked forward as Jake slammed on the brakes right behind Edward's Volvo. I jumped out fast, refusing to wait for the other three. I ran into the house and took the stairs two-at-a-time, never looking to see who was around me. I burst into his room and saw him sitting in the corner with a large book. His head snapped up and he was beside me instantly.

"Leah, what's wrong?" he wiped my damp cheeks, his face troubled by my appearance. I let out a choked sob, placing a hand over my belly.

"I'm pregnant."

Jasper's face made no expression at first. I could hear Jacob yelling downstairs but his voice wasn't important right now. It was Jasper's and so far, it wasn't coming. He moved his head slightly, his eyes never leaving mine.

"You want it?" he asked, tone unreadable.

"Jasper, it's our baby. Of course, I want it." More tears poured down. I didn't know his vote when it came to Renesmee. I never knew whose side he'd been on. His eyes flashed to the door way, no longer topaz but blacker than ever. I glanced back and saw Carlisle with Edward and Jacob who were coming in, heading straight for me.I gasped as a marble arm pulled me into a cold body, right as a vicious snarl tore through Jasper's chest. The other three backed up quickly, not expecting this reaction. Not once had I seen Jasper mad but the look on his face was furious.

"We won't hurt it," Edward spoke, obviously answering Jasper's thoughts. "This isn't Renesmee, Jasper. We acted without thinking back then. I swear we won't do anything that will compromise its life." The horrible sound ceased and Jasper's grip loosened but only slightly.

"Come. Let's just make sure everything's the way it should be," Carlisle soothed and as he said that, Jasper led me toward him.

* * *

As promised, Carlisle made sure everything was fine. It was obvious things were still tense from Renesmee. After Carlisle's examination, I sat in Jasper's arms, glaring at the vampire doctor as he sat in a chair looking over his notes. I felt like a freaking test experiment. I was already dreading telling the pack about this. Mom might freak out because she knew what had happened to Bella. In the dictionary, right next to the word 'chaos', is yours truly.

"You're about as far along as Bella was," Carlisle muttered more to himself then to me. I was glad that Carlisle was a doctor but the guy could really become too absorbed in his work. Not to mention, he brought work home with him. He had everything he needed to keep a human alive and healthy. Maybe things left over from Bella and in case one of us wolves got hurt in a fight or something.

"That's great, but didn't you hear me?" I snapped. "I haven't had a period since before the wolf popped out! This baby shouldn't exist! Not that I'm not grateful but it shouldn't be here!" Jasper rubbed my back, attempting to keep me calm. "I'm not even having morning sickness or any other weirdness!"

"Every woman handles her pregnancy differently, Leah," Carlisle said patiently. "When one woman will be severely ill, the other could be perfectly normal. It happens. As for your lack of monthly cycles, I'm still trying to comprehend it myself. Have you felt it move?"

"Not until today."

"Renesmee broke Bella's ribs," Jasper murmured.

"Yes," Carlisle frowned. "However, Leah is much more durable. Maybe slight bruising but it will heal in a matter of seconds. You smell like us, Leah. There's no trace of wolf in there anymore. Side affect, maybe." He kept writing stuff down, looking through books and mumbling. "Leah, perhaps you should refrain from phasing. It could potentially cause extreme strain on the fetus."

"Fine," I agreed. "Are we done?"

"For now," Carlisle nodded.

"Good. Cause I'm starved." I walked out and Jasper continued talking with Carlisle. I patted my bump. "You're nothing but trouble already, you know that?" The only answer I got was a flutter in my belly. "That feels so weird. Just listen here, your daddy and I are really overwhelmed so you be good and come out normally. Please. I'd rather not have a gaping hole in my gut. So do it...because mommy said so and mommy's all powerful."

**"**Who are you talking to?" Rosalie's voice came from behind me and I looked at her.

"Baby." Her eyes traveled down to it and I could guess she was thinking about her inability to have children. She had to live that dream through Bella and now she'd live it through me.

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask," she said, shifting her weight. Whoa! I didn't expect that. She saw my expression and glowered. "What?"

"I thought you didn't like me," I accused.

"I tolerate you," she smirked. "You're not as bad as your alpha. You're probably the only other one I somewhat like besides your brother." With that said, she flipped her hair and went into her room. A hand touched my shoulder lightly and I noticed Esme.

"She's trying," she smiled at me. "She really only wants what's best for the baby."

"And the others? How do they feel?" I asked.

"Worried," she sighed. "Ever since little Nessie was born, we've all been careful to think things through a bit more before acting. Mostly, we don't want the birth to be as violent as Bella's was. We can't bite _you_, Leah." That was true. One bite would most likely kill me. "Now, come downstairs. I can fix you something to eat."

I loved Esme. She was probably my second favorite to Jasper. She turned back to make sure I was coming down the stairs fine on my own and then continued onto the kitchen. Embry, Seth and Jake were already stuffing their faces. Edward and Bella watched in pure disgust, Renesmee on Edward's lap.

"Aunt Leah!" Renesmee smiled at me. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I nodded, taking her image in carefully. I wondered if my baby would look anything like her. Or grow like her. Only seven years of having your child with you. I think the worst part of your child growing up is knowing one day, you have to say goodbye.

"It is," Edward spoke, answering my thoughts. Bella looked at him confusedly but said nothing.

"Are you craving anything in particular, Leah?" Esme asked. "Blood?"

"No." I shuddered. "Honestly? I feel like hotdogs...and rice." I frowned. What the hell kind of combination was that?!

"Hotdogs and rice?" Embry repeated. Esme already got to work. "My mom said she only craved a lot of spicy food when she was pregnant." I shot him a dirty look.

"Bella craved blood."

"Good point." Bella pouted. "No offense."

"None taken," she sighed. Esme placed a plate in front of me and I grinned. Hotdogs and rice never looked so good. Plus I was seriously hungry. I had only a few bags of peanuts on the plane and this would totally make up for it.

"Heavenly! Thank you, Esme." I dug in happily. However, I was rudely interrupted by the one and only Emmett Cullen when he put an arm around my shoulders. "What's wrong with you? I'm trying to eat!"

"I just want to point out some ugly truths," he grinned shamelessly.

"What? Like your face?" Embry and Seth choked on their food and snickered. Emmett ignored them.

"When baby is born, he or she may be completely covered in fur." My eyes widened. He was right! "Sharp teeth...claws...ears, even!" Jasper appeared just in time to smack him over the head.

"Stop it. You're scaring her." He sat down next to me and kissed my cheek. "Don't worry. Our baby will be fine. Perfect." Our baby. I loved the sound of that but I couldn't help but dwell on Emmett's words.

Emmett could be right and then again, baby could be born normal or exactly like Renesmee with no wolf features at all. God help us if he or she imprints.

After finishing my food, Jasper and I went to our room. The plane ride and the stress of the baby had really gotten to me and now all I wanted to do was conk out under warm covers with him despite the fact he couldn't sleep. He held me tightly.

"Are you scared?" he asked me gently.

"You would know best," I leaned into his chest deeply.

"I feel your fear but I can't tell who it's for."

"Our baby. I don't want to lose it, Jasper. It's ours**.** And what if the Volturi find out? It's not like there are vampires and shapeshifters who get together and have kids. They'll want to kill it."

"You won't lose it, love," he kissed my head. "I'll protect you and the baby from any threat, including the Volturi. Right now, Nikolai and Alice are searching for anything that would go with a half vampire half werewolf child. It would be nice to be prepared but we can only do so much."

At that moment, baby was being active so I took Jasper's hand and placed it over my stomach where the baby was moving. I felt happiness flow off of him and it took over my fear, pushing it back and making way for my own joy. I knew he would protect the baby. He had acted fast when he believed Carlisle, Edward and Jacob would try something. He would never let anything happen.

"I bet it will phase," he said, making me smile.

"You think? I was betting on vampire speed." He chuckled.

"Maybe both. Get some rest. You need all the sleep you can get.I'll be here the entire time."

"I love you, Jasper."

"I love you, too."

Tomorrow, I would go see mom and tell her. I would also inform the pack. I could only hope that their reactions weren't something to fear. Sam wouldn't sic the pack on me. Emily said he was more worried about the baby since it would be different. He didn't want me to get hurt because of the Volturi. It would be decided tomorrow if things would go down hill or remain steady. I didn't want to choose between my brothers and my new family but I would if it came to that and Jasper would win, no contest.

**A/N: There you go. I think I rewrote this five times before I was satisfied. I became very distracted when I began a new book that demanded to be read. Hotdogs and rice is an inside joke with my family. Apparently, when I was coming to after getting my wisdom teeth pulled, that's what I told my mom I wanted. Not like I remember any of it. Best week of my life, though. They gave me really awesome painkillers. Seriously.**

**Tell me if there are any spelling mistakes. Please. I didn't use the spell check again.**

**Review! **


	6. Informed

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. I think I get back to everyone but if I miss you, I'm sorry. Here is next chappie. All flames ignored. Criticism is accepted. I decided to make Sam supportive but careful. I also introduced Nikolai's power. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the twilight characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

* * *

Leah POV

Sue watched me fidget at her table with concern in her eyes. She'd been ecstatic at finding out about her first grandchild but the apprehension in her smile was clear as crystal. She knew what had happened to Bella and now it was happening to me. Jake sat across from me tiredly. He was my bodyguard in case the next on our list to visit flipped out. Sam. Sue touched my hand gently.

"You feel okay, right?" she asked me.

"I feel fine, mom," I nodded. "Baby's been restless today. I think I'm stressing too much."

"We might as well get our visit with Sam over with," Jacob advised. "Carlisle said that the baby seems to react to how you're feeling. Jasper's influence, no doubt." Just this morning, I threw a fit when Edward read my mind, not like he can help it, but I threw a real tantrum. With it, baby began kicking extremely hard until Jasper calmed me down. When that happened, baby seemed to go quiet. Mood Swings. You gotta love them. They get you mad about the most trivial things.

"Okay," I stood. "Let's go. I feel so condemned." Jake stood as I hugged my mother.

"Take care of yourself," she kissed my cheek. "And the baby."

"Thanks, mom," I smiled weakly.

"See ya, Sue." Jacob led me out and I pulled on a large sweatshirt that belonged to Seth. "Don't worry. This should go well. Embry, Quil and Seth aren't far if trouble does stir up."

Emily's house had never looked intimidating before but now, it felt as if my doom awaited me on the other side of that door. I stomped up the steps with purpose and as I went to knock, the door opened to reveal Brady who belched loudly in my face.

"Aw, hell!" I held my nose. What did he eat?! Kipper snacks?

"Sorry. More room out than in. Man, you smell bad." As you can see, my pack brothers are experts at greeting their only sister from her honeymoon.

"_I_ smell bad? You just blasted my face off!" I scowled at him, shoved him to the side and walked right in. Jacob was right behind me.

"Leah! You're back from your honeymoon!" Emily smiled widely and hugged me. "How'd it go?"

"Fairly well," I said. Yup. Very well. Had fun. Slept in. Got pregnant. The whole shebang. I looked at my other brothers who looked at me like I had a Class Five zit on my forehead. They also held their noses. You would think one of them had decent manners like Emily, but noooo.

"You both stink," Sam said. "Hanging out at the Cullens does have its downsides."

"It's not me," Jacob smirked. "I took a shower at home and grabbed clothes there. It's all her." Oh, thank you. Such a gentleman. They looked at me in disgust.

"Wow, thanks, Leah," Paul shoved his plate away. "Bitchy and rank."

"Shut up, porker."

"Seth was by earlier," Jared took a large bite of a burger. "He said you had news." I looked at Jake who nodded encouragingly. Here goes nothing.

"Yeah, I have news. It's pretty big." I took off Seth's sweatshirt slowly, each second dragging on until it was completely off.

Emily dropped a platter and Sam put down his fork steadily, rubbing his face as if he were mulling this entire situation over, almost as if he had been expecting it, too. I jumped as Paul stood up, his chair falling to the side as he began shaking and growling.

"Back down, Paul," Sam ordered, his voice cold and lethal.

"Are you kidding me?!" Paul roared. "She's knocked up by a damn vampire?!" I snapped my teeth angrily as baby kicked me.

"Don't you dare bring this on Jasper!" I shouted. "He's my imprint! So what if he's not a _darling_ human like Rachel?!" Sam held a hand up for me to stop.

"Paul, it's also one of us," Sam stated gravely. That shut Paul up fast. I sometimes forgot that my baby would also be part werewolf. I was too absorbed in Jasper's abilities to really look into what traits it might have from me. Jared began helping Emily pick up the glass and Sam looked at Jacob. "Those Volturi people aren't coming, right?"

"No. No one is running to tell them," Jacob replied. "We're hoping the baby grows before they ever find out. That way, they'll know it's not a threat."

"_If_ it's not a threat, you mean," Paul spat as he fixed his chair to sit back down. Naturally, he just had to say it that way.

"He's right about that much," Sam muttered. I looked at him in horror. What was that supposed to mean?! "We'll widen our patrol route just to keep things secure but Leah, I'm going to ask you to stay with the Cullens until we're sure the...baby isn't dangerous." I was about to protest but then I realized, it was actually reasonable.

"Fine." I was so tempted to phase right there and run till my legs fell off. I turned to leave, not wanting to stick around any longer.

"Wait!" Emily's voice stopped me. When I looked back around to see what she wanted, she ran up and hugged me tightly. I couldn't remember the last time she actually hugged me. She tried to avoid physical contact with me since Sam, but it was different now. I returned the gesture willingly. "You keep us updated on the baby, alright?"

"Sure," I nodded as I released her. Before she let me go, she knelt by my belly and leaned in closely.

"We will see you soon, baby," she promised. I blinked in surprise and as she stood, she looked at Sam and sent the scariest ass look I ever saw, actually making me squeak. Sam flinched.

"What? What did I do this time?" he asked. Notice how he said 'this time'. I inwardly grinned, wondering how often he actually got in trouble with her. I could practically taste Emily's grim mood.

"You know what you did," acid was dripping off each word. He looked at me and then at her. Jacob made a cutting motion on his throat. Sam ignored him and raised his hands in defense when Emily put her hands on her hips. I knew that stance. I had seen it when dad forgot his and mom's anniversary one year. She really let him have it but he was very easily forgiven when he went out in the middle of the night to find an open flower shop. He brought home roses and a card, then took her out the next day leaving me to watch Seth who had the chicken pox. I never want to see that much calamine lotion ever again.

"I'm sorry, Em, but I have to look out for the tribe," he told her. "Leah will be safe with the Cullens and when, mind you, not if, but _when_ we find out that the kid is harmless, they can both come back."

"Emily, it's okay," I said, trying not to laugh as Sam's expense. "I'll get going. Come on, Jake, before the imprint wreaks havoc." Jake snickered.

"Sure, sure. Bye everyone." We walked out hurriedly.

* * *

Jasper wasn't home when we arrived. He told me he'd be going on a hunting trip with a few of the others and I was going to have to live three days without him. My company? Bella, Rosalie, Nikolai and Renesmee. As I walked inside, Jacob hurried upstairs, following Renesmee's scent, leaving me alone with Bella and Rosalie who were both in the kitchen.

"How'd it go?" Rosalie asked as I sat in one of the chairs.

"Fine," I sighed. "Better than I expected."

"Well, that's a plus," Bella smiled.

It sure was. I don't think I'd have been happy if the other pack wanted my baby and myself dead. Just the thought of having to run from them made my skin crawl but it also made my situation jump to a whole new level right then and there. A loud crack sounded and I bit back an outcry as pain shot through my ribcage and entire body.

"Leah!" Rosalie caught me as I fell off the chair, holding my stomach. Bella called out to someone and before I knew it, Nikolai was leaning over me.

"Hold still, Leah," he spoke composedly over another cracking sound. That one made me belt out loudly. Nikolai closed his eyes and the baby who had been kicking relentlessly began to go silent, my two broken ribs already healing. I never knew Nikolai possessed a gift and I never had the chance to ask before my entire world slipped into darkness.

* * *

Dull pain slipped through and opening my eyes, I saw Bella beside the bed I was laying on. She let me take a moment to come to before she said anything and when I finally met her gaze, her face twisted into an expression of sympathy.

"Does it still hurt?" she questioned. I moved my arm but the pain was almost gone completely.

"It's nearly finished," I said, rubbing my face. "What did Nikolai do? Is he an empath?"

"Far from it," she sounded amused. "Didn't Jasper tell you?"

"I never asked."

"Well, Nikolai has a unique gift," she told me. "He...throws his mind, if you will. It allows him to see a person's memories, see what they see, even plant a thought. Quite impressive. He's never done it to a baby in the womb before but he seems to have managed just fine."

"He was in my baby's mind?" I raised my eyebrows. That sounded so invasive.

"Yes, I was." Ah, yes, Creepy Incarnate makes his dramatic entrance. "It was throwing a bit of a tantrum like you did this morning."

"What did you do?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Merely went to see what was bothering it so. It was overwhelmed with your feelings today so it acted out. I gave it the idea that it may be hurting you and it went still quite quickly after that." I stared at Nikolai solemnly. And I thought he was creepy before. That's like a form of light mind control. I shook the thought off and sat up, prepared if my ribs protested painfully but they never did. Seems I'd been fine.

"What else did you see, Nikolai?" I asked, curious to see my baby's point of view.

"I didn't stick around long enough to really absorb its mind," Nikolai told me. "But I did see its desire to be in your arms." That really touched the heart.

"Really?" I asked. He smiled and nodded.

"We called Carlisle to inform him of this little development," Bella continued. "However, Jasper got on the phone and demanded you to be put on. Rosalie spent a good hour convincing him that you were perfectly fine and he should call back in a few hours."

"Alright."

"Carlisle also says you need to tone it down," she said. "Anymore stress could really do damage."

"It was only today," I replied. "The pack is informed and now, we only have to wait for baby's arrival."

"Good."

Yeah, good. I could probably take another beating and live but I wouldn't look forward to it. I hoped the three days would pass by quickly. I wanted Jasper here with me. The pack was taken care of and if we were lucky, no more problems would come up. As the phone rang downstairs, I heard Rosalie answer it and then call out to me seeing as it was Jasper. I walked down quickly and began relaying the happenings of that day to my husband/imprint. After he made me promise to stay calm, we said 'I love you' and I finally turned to Jacob who sat on the living room floor with Renesmee.

"So, is the husband at peace now?" Jacob asked grinning. "And baby of course."

"Yes and yes." Jacob snickered.

"Never thought Jasper would freak out like that. I always thought he'd be a bit more...masculine and suck it up, no pun intended."

"Oh? What about you? You're just such a manly man with a manly smell," I said sarcastically.

"Yes, yes I am," he grinned.

"In your dreams, Black." Jake was manly, I'd admit it. He could define the word just as well as Jasper but one thing was for sure. Whatever I was inhaling was _not_ a manly smell.

* * *

**A/N: You like? You don't like? Review please! I know you see the button. I know you want to click the button. Do it. Review!**


	7. It Begins

**A/N: Check it out. Early update. Kind of short. Thank you for all of the reviews. Part of this chapter is in Jasper's POV, suggested by _dinosatemypuppy_. I hope I did okay. It was kind of a crucial point. Anywho, enjoy and please tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer owns all twilight characters.**

Leah POV

My eyes narrowed as I glared at my now over-sized stomach. It had been only a month and a half since baby's fit and I had sped through a large portion of my gestation period at an alarmingly fast rate. I must have looked ready to pop any day. Carlisle was sure I'd go into labor very soon but he wasn't happy about not knowing what was coming. I didn't care. I was just overjoyed that I never once craved blood. That didn't mean Carlisle hadn't suggested it. I shot that idea down fast.

"What's bothering you?" Jasper asked me as he buried his face in my hair. I was sitting in his arms on the couch, enjoying this time we had together. He'd been hunting frequently, worried he'd be away when I'd be giving birth. He wanted to be there and made sure he could stand a long period of time if it came to it.

"I'm itching to phase," I admitted. "I'm dying to see my baby safe and sound out of me and I'm desperate to see my toes. I miss them." He leaned over.

"They seem fine to me," he chuckled. "Have you decided on a name you like for a boy or for a girl yet?" I sighed heavily at that one.

"I've been going over quite a few of my favorites," I shrugged. "But none of them seem to be enough." He kissed me.

"Whatever you choose will be perfect." I smiled but suddenly frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Baby's on my bladder. Gotta go." He released me for me to get up. I tried to throw my weight forward to get myself up and looked at him carefully. "We gotta a problem."

"What's that?"

"I can't get up." Emmett guffawed from the next room and Jasper grinned as he pushed me to my feet.

One of the things I missed, my ability to sit up from a couch on my own. Not to mention, control of my own bladder. The other day, I almost lost it. Emily had been visiting with my mom and I only made it to the bathroom in time because Rosalie grabbed me and used her vampire speed. I swear, this kid dances on my ability to endure the 'gotta go situation'.

"Much better," I walked out of the bathroom and saw Bella. "Kudos to you, my vampire friend. I don't think I could have handled this if I had no healing power and drinking blood was mandatory." She laughed softly.

"Sometimes, I'm still surprised I did." I was, too. I could still see how she looked in Jacob's mind when he saw her. Bella had been incredible to me this past month and a half. She and Rosalie had dedicated themselves to tending to my every whim. I owed them so much. I never dreamed I'd be close to either of them or any of the Cullens for that matter yet here we were.

"You are?" I cocked my head slightly. That entire time, Bella looked ready to take on an army of newborns.

"There were times I thought I wasn't going to make it," she admitted. "For instance, when Edward called Renesmee 'the thing', I feared he would do something that would destroy us both but even after that. There were so many times where I believed I probably wouldn't live to see my baby. How about you? You seem to be handling it well."

"Doesn't make me any less scared," I grinned sheepishly. "But even so. I only want to protect my baby. You of all people know that instinct as well as I do."

"Yes, I do." Her eyes softened.

"Bella? Can you promise me something?"

"What is it?"

"If I don't make it, make sure Jasper doesn't do anything rash."

"I won't have to," she told me. "Because you're _going_ to make it." My mouth turned up slightly. "We need positive thinking. I made it. Surely a werewolf can if that's possible, right?"

"Good point." I loved optimism right now. I needed it.

"Leah! Hurry up! If you want any food, you'd better get down here!" Jacob called. I rolled my eyes. Trust Jake to ruin a moment.

"Thanks, Bella."

"Of course, Leah."

"Come on, mama wolf! Food's vanishing fast." I growled in irritation.

"How dare you," I snapped, knowing he could hear. "I can only move so fast."

With that, I waddled down the stairs, feeling as though my butt were moving dramatically from side to side like a duck. Edward chuckled and I shot him a warning look before sitting down to eat, trying to retain what dignity I had left.

* * *

Jasper's POV

I smiled as I saw Leah walk down the stairs with her head held high. For some reason, I could feel embarrassment rolling off her and I had a pretty good idea what it was from. I had felt her emotions when she thought of how she looked while pregnant and I was pretty sure she thought she looked absolutely ridiculous.

It was quite the opposite to me. I thought she was beautiful. But I knew that werewolf honor of hers would always ensure her ability to scream at anyone who looked at her wrong and allow her to stand proud. Not that I minded. It was one of the many traits I found endearing about her. I stood up, walking over and took the seat beside her. She still smelt like a vampire and I was beginning to miss her wolf smell. I had grown quite fond of it since we got together and I was getting annoyed with this new smell.

Leah stared at her plate and frowned. She had only taken a few bites.

"Do you crave something else?" I asked her.

"No. I'm just not hungry anymore." Confusion hit me as she began thinking it through. I was well aware of why. Leah was a shapeshifter and her kind loved to eat. They needed to eat a lot due to their remarkable metabolism. I hadn't met a single one of the pack who would turn down a free meal. I pulled her onto my lap, placing both hands on her stomach.

Any unusual developments were easily explained by the baby's presence. I couldn't feel any difference from the infant, in fact, it felt completely at ease. I kissed my wife's shoulder. While human, I never thought ahead far enough to when I'd be married and having children and after becoming a vampire, I gave up on the idea entirely. Edward had told me how it felt and I could feel it myself whenever he looked at Bella and Renesmee. There was only one problem now though. My situation was different. I couldn't save Leah. I couldn't bite her and know she'd wake up in three days. That was the only difficulty for me in our relationship. She wasn't human but she was still very vulnerable.

"Well, if you're not gonna eat it, mind if I do?" Seth asked. She pushed the plate over to him and leaned into me. She was feeling suddenly tired yet restless as well.

"I need to lie down," she muttered. I scooped her up and immediately headed upstairs. As I placed her on the bed, she began to feel scared.

"Love, tell me what's wrong." I was beginning to panic. Few things made Leah scared and when they did, it was big things yet she always seemed to jump right in. I could feel alarm, anxiousness and the last one popped out quite suddenly. Pain.

"Jasper, it hurts," she whimpered. I placed my hands over her stomach again. It wasn't the baby causing this. The baby was feeling distressed itself.

"Carlisle!" I said sharply. He appeared instantaneously with Rosalie, Bella and Edward. An extremely loud crack reached all of our was when Leah let out a sound I never want to hear again. She was screaming horribly and her pain was shooting through me as well.

"Edward, get him out of here!" Carlisle ordered.

"No!" I shoved my brother off. "I can take it! I'm not leaving her!" I took Leah's hand fast and she looked at me with a tear-stained face, her eyes filled with unbearable helplessness. Carlisle and Rosalie were already removing her clothes, ready to deliver the baby here and now. I could only attempt to soothe what pain Leah was in but every time our child struggled for his or her freedome, Leah would scream and new agony emerged.

Carlisle shot orders out and Leah's head whipped around to me.

"Don't go," she choked out. "Stay with me." Blood trickled from the corners of her mouth. I clenched my teeth together hard, pushing her pain back. I wasn't going to lose her. Not now. Not ever.

"I'm not going anywhere," I promised. "I'm here."

**A/N: So? What do you think? The baby shall arrive next chapter which will most likely be in Rosalie's POV or Bella's. Part way only. Please review. **


	8. Baby Whitlock

**A/N: Holy Canollis! This is the longest chapter yet. First part is in Rosalie's POV and then it goes to Leah's. I almost did Jasper but decided not to. Anywho, I worked really hard and hope everyone likes this. It kind of rushes through and then again, maybe it doesn't. I don't know, that's why I look for opinions.**

**Thanks to _xSapphirexRosex_ for letting me use the name she suggested. I love it and appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the twilight characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

Rosalie's POV

Leah's hand gripped mine with impressive strength, her screams actually frightening me. I had never really liked her but she'd grown on me over the past few months and I wasn't used to her being the victim. I had never seen her so...human. My brother kept speaking soothingly into her ear, tearless sobs overcoming him. He loved her so much and if she didn't make it, I don't know what he would do.

Carlisle cursed under his breath. This was bad. I had never heard him swear before. Leah was healing instantly, every time the baby injured her but it was always followed by another strike. Blood soaked the sheets through and through but it didn't smell like a human's. It smelt like wolf which ensured none of us would lose control.

"What's taking so long?!" I demanded.

"Hold on," Carlisle's eyes suddenly lightened and he almost smiled. I didn't know why. It wasn't as if we could cut Leah open. Her healing would never allow it. After one final spasm from Leah, her screams stopped for a brief moment. In that moment, a long, loud and clear cry tore the air.

"Baby!" Leah choked on her blood. "My baby..." She was weakening.

"Rosalie! Take the baby!" Carlisle shoved a small body into my arms and I glanced at Leah who looked at me with a dying smile which soon vanished as she slipped into unconsciousness. Jasper began begging her to hold on. "Rosalie! Go!"

I rushed out and into the next room, taking a deep breath. She'd be okay. Leah was always okay. She doesn't die well. She's too stubborn. I could see her walking right up to the Grim Reaper, flip him off and say _'Screw You! I've got places to be!'_

I finally looked down at the baby in my arms. It was covered in afterbirth and blood but even so, it was one of the most beautiful little creatures I had ever seen.

A girl. A precious little baby with a head of dark spiky hair, fair skin and bright blue eyes. She cried with a soft voice that broke your heart, her little fists punching lightly at air as she attempted to cry louder. I quickly cleaned her off, hushing her gently, praying that her mother would be able to hold her soon but wishing she was mine.

My old friend, Vera, must have known how lucky she was to have her Henry. Bella had been so happy to have Renesmee and even that imprint girl, Emily, with little Levi. They were able to experience the joy called motherhood yet I would never get that chance. Esme once relayed what it was like to feel that flutter in your belly while you were pregnant, to know that life was within you and then give birth to something that was a part of you. Esme's eyes had become pained when she spoke of it. I couldn't imagine the pain of having that little treasure in your arms one day and not long after, have it ripped away from you.

Now it was Leah's turn. I looked down at the baby who'd begun to calm down. I saw both Jasper and Leah in her. Her facial structure was Jasper, as was her fair skin and blue eyes which I fairly sure Jasper had while human. The only bit of Leah I saw was the dark hair so I was guessing the infant would grow to have her mother's sarcastic attitude. Lord, help us.

"Your mommy will be okay," I said more to myself then to her. A pair of lips touched my neck gently and Emmett's strong arms wrapped around me and partially around the baby.

"You gonna be alright, babe?" he asked, his usual goofy attitude that I adored replaced by his more sensitive side.

"I'm fine," I smiled at him. "Jasper and Leah are lucky." He looked at that baby.

"Looks like a chewy snack." I swatted him and he snickered.

"What an influence you'll be," I smiled. He grinned and stroked down the little girl's black hair. I saw a flash of protectiveness in his eyes, the kind I had seen him get when some kid insulted Renesmee at the mall.

"I'm the awesome uncle who helps the daddies keep the creeps away," he told me. "Renesmee and this one have nothing to worry about as long as I'm around."

"That's my man," I kissed him.

* * *

Leah's POV

My body ached dully and opening my eyes, everything around me appeared blurry. Slowly my eyes focused on a room I recognized to be Alice's. I frowned, confused as to how I got here until the delivery flashed before my eyes. I was about to cry out but I saw something in the corner of my eye. Jasper was sitting in a recliner, the foot rest up and I saw something in his lap.

The tiniest hands I had ever seen were in his own large ones and as he lifted the object up, I let out a quick breath. He looked up and saw I was awake. He rushed up and I held up a hand before he spoke. My baby was so small and resting on Jasper's forearm with ease as he held it against his chest. A little pink beanie was on its head and I breathed the word once:

"A girl..." Jasper smiled and nodded, gently placing her in my arms. I sat up, ignoring the soreness and took in the baby. Joy. That's all I knew. The only feeling I was aware of as I looked at her chubby face, touched her baby-soft skin, heard her peaceful breaths. I leaned down and kissed her cheek gently. A tear dropped onto her forehead and it was only then I knew that I was crying.

Baby let out a peaceful sigh with a little murmur, making those familiar warm fuzzies hop up ten fold. Jasper scooted in beside me and brushed my hair back.

"Hi, baby, I'm your mommy," I took her hand. "She's perfect."

"I believe so," Jasper agreed. "Rosalie looked after her while you were out. Bella fed her and put her to sleep and now, we've been waiting for you."

"I didn't think I'd make it," I whispered, holding my baby closer.

"Your healing ensured your survival," he kissed me. "Carlisle helped it along as well." I looked at him, placing a hand on his cheek.

"Thank you for staying and for pushing my pain back," I said. "It helped." He placed his own hand on mine, moving it to his face and inhaling.

"Of course, love," he closed his eyes and then met my gaze amusedly. "You smell like a wolf again. Good." I giggled and then stopped short. "What is it?"

"She needs a name."

"Why yes she does. Do you have something in mind?" I started laughing, unbelieving of the name that came into my head. It was perfect and beautiful.

"I'm gonna pull a Bella on you, Jazzy," I told him. "A crossover."

"Oh?" he looked at me with interest.

"Rosalie and Bella have done a lot for me," I said decidedly. "They've put up with my moodswings, my unusual appetite and all of the crap I've ever thrown at them. It's the least I can do to symbolize that patience."

"I see. Let's hear it."

"Rosella." Jasper smiled in pleasant surprise.

"Rosella," he repeated, letting it flow off his tongue with a touch of the Texan drawl he rarely used. Without warning, little Rosella sneezed and with that sneeze, my jaw dropped.

Her clothes had vanished and in my hands was a tiny white newborn puppy in a pink blanket. The fur vanished and she became human once more and I snorted, beginning to giggle. Awesome! She could phase and _with_ her clothes! I could totally teach her to drive Jake up the wall while we were running. I turned to Jasper and he looked frightened.

"What's wrong? You said she might phase! This is great." His nose wrinkled and he looked rather disgusted.

"Yeah...but what if she imprints?" I grinned.

Rosella Whitlock would be facing the inevitable fate of Daddy's Little Girl.

* * *

By the next day, I was completely back to normal and sat watching Rosella who was sitting on the floor with a teddy bear. Like Renesmee, she was growing fast. She wasn't sitting up yet, but she was smiling, cooing at anybody who talked to her and attempting to crawl. It was creepy, especially seeing as how she was only a day old.

Renesmee was watching her. We were babysitting her since most of the others went hunting save for Carlisle who was working at the hospital. Nessie had become absolutely absorbed in everything that happened with her whether someone was feeding her or holding her. She had to be there, too. Edward said it was because Rosella was also half vampire, something like a kindred spirit. Similar to how Renesmee looked at Nahuel. One in the same. Unlike Renesmee though, Rosella preferred formula over blood.

Jasper walked in and sat beside me. I squirmed when his annoyance rubbed off.

"What's wrong?" I asked in irritation. His expression switched to apologetic and then he sighed.

"Sam is coming," he informed me.

"I know," I nodded. "With Emily, mom and Levi. Jake told them that Rosella was born and he told them she's no threat. They want to meet her." Jasper grunted. "You're still cranky about Sam."

"I just don't like him," he scowled at nothing.

"You don't like the fact I had a past with him," I replied. "But it's not like I love him like that anymore. I love him but more like a brother...are you jealous?"

"No." He was too quick to answer. I traced a finger up his arm teasingly.

"You're so cute. How can anything with Sam compare to what I have with you?" I kissed his cheek. "Besides, look at the result of what we have." I pointed at my baby who was staring at Renesmee now, smiling wide. Jasper seemed to relax a bit, until a knock on the door came. He stiffened and scooped up Rosella immediately in one arm and Renesmee in the other. As he plopped down on the couch, he glared at the door. It would have been scary expect Rosella was trying to eat his collar at the same time, making him look more like an unpaid nursemaid then anything.

"Uncle Jasper, Sam isn't a bad man," Renesmee told him, not minding his lock grip.

"You never can tell with that one, sweetheart," he replied. I rolled my eyes and opened the door. Sue practically tackled me with a hug.

"Jake told us how hard it was!" she cried and I felt tears on my neck. For once, I didn't mind. I knew how worried a mother could be since I was one now. "Are you okay? No lasting harm? Scars?"

"Mom," I grinned. "Calm down. I'm fine. Perfectly." I flexed my arm for emphasis. "Hello Sam, Emily." I patted Levi's cheek as he sat in Sam's arm.

"Hey Leah," Emily hugged me awkwardly since mom still had a firm hold of me. "I'm glad you're okay." I led them inside, praying that Jasper would behave and Sam wouldn't be a pain. The disadvantages of having a past lover and your husband in the same room. Fur was gonna fly.

Jasper turned his head slowly, trying to appear pleasant but failing miserably. I flinched as Sam took a deep breath, the kind he did when he was controlling himself.

"Oh!" Mom saw Rosella slobbering on Jasper's shirt. "Can I hold her?"

"As you please, Mrs. Clearwater," Jasper handed her over and situated Renesmee at his side. Mom took Rosella into her arms and beamed. Emily went and cooed over her, too, but my attention was locked on Sam and Jasper who were deep in a glaring contest.

"Oi. Knock it off, both of you. There are children in here," I growled.

"Don't worry, love," Jasper said calmly. "Just making friends."

"Yeah. Making friends," Sam said icily and then added under his breath: "Leech."

"Yankee," Jasper muttered. Naturally, he brings the civil war into this.

"Idiots," I added for effect and then went over to Emily and mom.

The visit went well, despite the growing tension between Sam and Jasper. It was cut off when Sam learned Rosella could phase and he also informed me that we were welcome on the Reservation again. Kim and Rachel wanted to see the baby but Paul and Jared weren't letting them anywhere near the Cullens. Levi and Rosella ended up playing on the floor while our visit continued, Renesmee positioning herself where she could see both of them and help if need be.

"You did good with this one, Leah," Mom said, ruffling Jasper's hair so that it became more tousled then usual. "You two made a beautiful baby."

"Thank you, mom," I smiled. Jasper, who was used to mom's affections, sighed. When we became engaged, she began treating him much like she treated Seth. Whether it was smothering him in what she called 'mama kisses' or fixing his shirt, she always managed to get him to look at her like he looked at Esme. He confided in me once, telling me he saw Sue as his second mom but he would never tell Sue that out of fear of more motherly love.

* * *

As Jasper and I watched the four leave, I could see it was already getting dark. Carlisle would be home soon as would the others.

"Now," I said waving at Sam, Emily and mom as they drove away. "Was that so bad?" Jasper met my gaze briefly before ducking to kiss Rosella's head. I snickered.

"I thought it was nice," Nessie spoke up.

"As did I," I nodded. Jasper grimaced.

"It could have been worse," he said sourly. "At least he kept in line." He walked inside and I stood there for a moment with Renesmee. She touched my hand and immediately, I saw images of how happy she was to have a cousin and for everything to be on the right track.

"Yeah, I'm happy, too," I smiled at her.

It was true. I wasn't stupid to believe it would be smooth as cream from here. I was well aware that enemies could pop up but for now, I would enjoy it while it lasted.

**A/N: Well, well. I've gotten this far. That's saying something. I've decided on making a career out of being a professional couch potato and I actually did this. There will be another chapter and after that, it's undetermined. It depends on you guys. Perhaps a bad dude? Rosella older? I don't know. I just hope you like this chapter. I'd add the Volturi but then it seems to follow Breaking Dawn too much. Maybe in a creative sequel...  
**

**  
Please Review!**


	9. Imprint Part 2

**A/N: Ninth chapter. Ninety reviews. Awesome, yes? Thank you all so much for being so incredible. I appreciate it. Here's the next chapter and I hope I was able to grasp it well. Rosella will not be growing at Renesmee's rate. It's no fun if she did. There's a surprise in this chapter. I hope you like. Flames ignored.**

**Disclaimer: I own not one twilight character. Only Stephenie Meyer does.**

Leah's POV

Carlisle stared at the measuring tape confusedly. I frowned. This was day two and he was measuring Rosella for the third time. She hated this and was crying until Esme picked her up to soothe her. The smiles returned but I was looking at Carlisle who was still not believing what he saw.

"She's not growing," he muttered.

"Okay," I nodded. "I don't see the problem."

"Renesmee was growing at a constant rate for the first few days," he informed me.

"Rosie is half shapeshifter though," I stated in a matter-of-fact tone. "There's bound to be differences." At this point, nothing could surprise me anymore. Half vampire/half werewolf baby...okay. It's real. Trust me. I gave birth to it. Let's move on.

"I realize that," Carlisle looked at Rosella who reached out to him, gurgling with a smile. He held her hand amusedly for a moment and then turned back to his desk. He'd been keeping track of Rosella's status since she was born, just like Renesmee. However, as promised, there were significant differences between them.

Renesmee aged fast and quick while Rosella aged somewhat fast the first day and now it seemed to have halted completely. She depended only on human food but Carlisle suggested she might be able to digest blood. I hoped not. That was so disgusting. As for her other form, it got pretty interesting. She hated it when we left her to play on the floor alone where she couldn't move easily so it didn't take her long to realize she could use her puppy form to get around. Jasper left her to entertain herself and when he walked away, she was right behind in a clumsy puppy form.

"Maybe she'll grow like a regular baby," I said, stroking her cheek, earning me a toothless smile.

"I suspect it will be much slower than Renesmee," Carlisle stared at his notes. "But if phasing is your idea of _regular_, I'm sure." I shot him a scowl making him smile.

"Sarcasm doesn't suit you," I folded my arms. "In any case, are you worried?"

"Not particularly," Carlisle shook his head. "As long as she's healthy and does continue aging, I don't see any negativity." I glanced at Esme who was too busy making Rosella happy to care what we were talking about. It didn't take much to make my baby happy. All Nikolai had to do was look at her and she went into excited mode. Somebody was paying attention to her and that was the best thing ever.

"Then let's take things by stride," I said coolly. Esme handed me Rosella.

"Things should be fine," she agreed. "I'm going to go start cooking for Embry's and Quil's visit."

Those two had yet to meet Rosella. While I was giving birth, Jacob sent them out to guard the area while the Cullens were busy helping me. I followed Esme downstairs and turned into the living room where I stopped dead in my tracks. Nikolai was the only one in there which gave me a chance to ask him something that had been eating away at me.

"Hey, Nikolai." He looked up from the book in his hands. "Have you ever been in my mind?" His gaze darkened considerably giving me that feeling of someone breathing down my neck.

"Are you _sure_ you want to know?" The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end. Why the hell did he have to use that look and that tone!? It insinuated that he had and probably saw something I never wanted anyone to see.

"Yeah! I want to know if my private thoughts are known by someone other than Edward! I know he'll keep most of it to himself but I don't know what you'll do." He turned to his book with no sign of amusement.

"I've never been in your mind, Leah." I sighed with relief.

"Well, don't ever unless the occasion calls for it under dire circumstances." That's when Emmett appeared.

"Hey! I just had a great idea! We can solve the age-old mystery! What goes on in a woman's mind! You can do that, right Nick?"

"I can enter anyone's mind except Bella's," Nikolai nodded referring to Bella's shield. She had been able to perfect her ability to take it down and let Edward in but knowing her, she rarely let him in just to drive him crazy.

"And what do you expect to see inside a woman's mind?" I asked just for the heck of it. Nikolai seemed to be a moral guy for the most part. Only Emmett would come up with an idea so against privacy. Nikolai turned the page casually.

"Not much." My jaw dropped. Someone knew how to insult a woman in less than three syllables.

"You could be nice to the werewolf with the baby," I snapped.

"I was. I was implying for when I visit Miss Rosalie's mind." Emmett started cracking up. You'd think he'd defend his wife but nope. He was laughing at her expense but then again, so was I. Rosalie was inside that living room faster than light itself.

"Excuse you!" she scowled at Nikolai.

"Excuse me?" Nikolai looked at her quizzically. "I thought this English expression was used for when a human made a bodily noise. I did not make this noise, did you, Miss Rosalie?" Emmett was at that stage of laughter where you're laughing so hard, no sound is coming out. You could practically see the steam coming out of Rosalie's ears.

"Of course not! I'm a vampire, stupid! 'Excuse me' can be used to ask for forgiveness for a wrongdoing! In this case, mine was obviously used to say I was offended!" I wondered if she knew that he was doing this to her on purpose. Nikolai's eyes widened.

"Oh, then who offended you?"

"You did!"

"I see. I was merely stating the truth. I believe you call it 'Brutal Honesty'."

"You are this close, Nikolai," she emphasized with her fingers. "This close to getting your arms torn off and hidden for a _very _long time." Nikolai tsked at her comment.

"That won't do, Miss Rosalie," he shook his head. "I need my arm. Perhaps you would be satisfied with my little toe instead? I don't use it as much." I didn't stick around to see how it ended because it couldn't be good.

* * *

I made my way outside to the porch to see Jasper, Jacob and Seth. They'd been waiting for the results of Rosella's most recent check-up. Out in the yard a ways, I spotted Edward letting Renesmee try and attack him. Only this morning, she expressed an interest in combat. Bella attempted to throw it off with the excuse of it not being ladylike. It didn't work. Nessie made the argument that all three of her aunts fought all the time and that included me. In the end, Edward agreed to teach her and Bella finally allowed it. Watching them now, it seemed more like a game of tag. Both were laughing and just having a good time.

"Your daughter isn't growing," I said while sitting down beside Jasper. Seth was laying on his back so I sat Rosella on his chest. Jasper reached over and stroked down her hair which still stood on end.

"Then I get my little girl for a long time," he said. He had mentioned to me how he dreaded her growing up. Personally, I did, too.

"Hey, Leah," Seth grinned. "I bet with a little bit of hair gel, you can make this all look like those sharp spikes on those dog collars."

"I was thinking you take all of it into one big spike," Jacob said, forming Rosella's hair to demonstrate it. "It's like an upside down nail."

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Alice rushed up from the cars which meant she just got home from her shopping trip. "Don't terroize a girl's hair! I found the perfect cure at a little hair salon in the mall." We all watched as she took several little pink butterfly clips and pinned down Rosella's hair. "See? Now isn't that adorable?"

"How boring," Jacob turned away. "I wanted a spike." Alice flicked his ear.

"You be nice," she shook a finger. "Remember. She's gonna be running with your pack and if you continue this, she'll give you hell. She'll be a rabid monster." Jacob stared at Alice for a moment and then at Rosella who was eating her foot. Rabid indeed.

"She's so deadly," Jacob said sarcastically. "Oh no. Her drool is infecting Seth with Cute Syndrome. We're doomed! Pshaw! We all know he needs it."

"Hey!" Seth hit him and sat up, holding Rosella closer, muttering under his breath. I snickered when I caught the words 'Jake needs a dose of cute most of all'. Edward came up with Renesmee who went straight to sit by Seth and look at Rosella.

"Embry and Quil are right in the bushes," Edward spoke. "They're getting dressed."

"Great," Seth smiled, handing me Rosella. "It's about time they got here. Hey! What took you so long?!" Embry and Quil stepped out nonchalantly.

"We had to help Emily move some furniture," Quil yawned. "Plus Claire got a new game she wanted to try out." Typical. He was always with Claire. I was so lucky Rosella didn't...oh no.

Embry had stopped and was staring at Rosella. That strong look that Jacob gave Renesmee or I gave Jasper. Said empath frowned in confusion. I suspected he was drowned in the emotion of the bond that had just formed. His eyes went black.

"Shit." Edward shielded Renesmee, Rosella and myself as Jasper shot off the porch, making wood planks fly up. Emmett had appeared out of nowhere and was holding Jasper back as best he could. Jasper wanted blood and it was Embry's blood he wanted most. Embry, who was in a daze, just stood there, his eyes glued to my daughter, seemingly unaware of the danger not three feet away. Alice was trying to snap him out of it.

"What just happened?" Seth looked puzzled.

"Embry just imprinted," Jacob said going over to help.

"WHAT?!" My eyes widened as Seth exploded into a wolf, his jaws aiming for Embry's throat. He was caught by Nikolai in midair, and Embry finall came back to earth and ran to the woods as Seth escaped the Russian's grasp.

"Seth!" I called.

"Jacob will take care of it," Edward said helping me stand. "Renesmee. Inside." Nessie scurried in and I couldn't help but look back at Jasper who was in a state of blood thirsty fury. I gave Rosella to Edward.

"Take her in. I'll handle Jasper."

I had to fix this. I didn't mind that Embry imprinted. I was annoyed that it was my baby, sure, but I knew one thing. She'd be the most loved and protected baby in the world. Embry wouldn't let anything harm her nor would Jasper, Seth or myself. Seth's reaction had surprised me but he wasn't the one I was worried about right now. Jasper needed to be reassured that it was a good thing and I was the only person he'd listen to.

**A/N: So, Embry. I hope you all approve. I know I do. He was all alone in Breaking Dawn. He needs happiness, too, you know? That's why I like Embry/Leah stories. Killing two birds with one stone.**

**Well? Comments? Remarks? Spelling mistakes? Be nice. My mom was coming out of the garage and she accidentally slammed the door into my face. Poor me. It was funny though. (This is a symapthy act. Author expects you all to be hypnotized and fall for it so you review. She is not held liable for any permanent pity.)**

**  
REVIEW!!!!**


	10. Witty Title

**A/N: Wow. Over a hundred reviews! Thank you so much! Here's the tenth chapter. I wanted to get deeper into it but this is all that came out. Flames ignored, as usual. I should make these chapters longer...Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own no twilight characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

Leah POV

The reason why Seth reacted so aggressively was unknown to me. Seth never seemed like he'd be one to go all out over something like an imprint, in fact, I always saw him being happy for the person. Even after I imprinted on Jasper, when we both got around to talking about it, he told me how much he approved. He then looked at Jasper and gave a motion to say 'I'm watching you'. I'd have to talk to him after calming Jasper down.

"Jasper!" I said firmly, but he ignored my voice and struggled harder against Emmett and Alice, staring in the direction Embry had run. I knew Jacob wouldn't let Seth hurt Embry, unless Seth got to Embry first.

"Ease up, Jazz," Emmett almost looked irritated and that's saying something for the usually happy-go-lucky bear lover. This time, I got in his line of vision and his antics stopped fast as he saw me.

"Jasper," I said gently. "Calm down." I put a hand on his cheek. "This is a good thing." His face twisted in agony.

"Leah," he almost whined. "...She's my little girl..." I winced. The last time I heard that tone was when he almost killed those people back when I imprinted on him. I never liked the idea of imprinting on children. Quil and Jake had to deal with that and now it seemed, Embry would be joining them. Emmett and Alice released Jasper as the empath continued to stare at me with those pained golden eyes.

"She'll always be your little girl, Jazzy," I smiled and pointed to the porch. We both looked at Rosella in Edward's arms. She smiled happily at Quil who had walked up onto the porch and made a face at her.

"Yeah but with a cling on," Jasper turned his gaze to the forest. Jacob was walking out, dragging Seth by his arm and Embry followed behind, a large bite mark healing on his arm. "Ten points for Seth." Jasper smiled evilly.

"Be nice to Embry, Jasper," I warned. "Remember. I imprinted on you." Embry paused in front of us and looked at a loss for words. "Congratutions, Embry."

"Thanks, Leah." He looked at Jasper and I could feel Jasper's glare despite the fact he wasn't looking at me. I gave him a poke in the ribs and a forced smile formed on his face. Embry shuddered and headed toward the house, his eyes never leaving Jasper as he walked. Jasper met my gaze and smiled for real.

"I'm sorry, love, but I still don't like it."

"I never would have guessed." I shook my head and went inside with him. I'd have thought he'd be the one to understand the imprint the most. He felt it occur and how strong it was yet he reacted so against it. I could see him on Rosella's first date, sitting on the porch waiting for her and Embry to get home. He'd probably have Embry's grave all dug with a tombstone in the backyard. May he rest in _pieces_. As I took Rosella from Edward, the telepath smiled, obviously listening to my thoughts. I couldn't help but smile, too.

I looked at Embry who was now poking at his wound gingerly as he sat at the dining room table. Carlisle was looking at it carefully and Seth sat across from him with his arms folded over his bare chest. The last bit of the injury healed and Embry gave Seth a look.

"I hope you're happy."

"I'm tickled pink," Seth smirked. Jacob conked him on the head.

"Embry's your brother, Seth," he scolded. "He didn't deserve that." Seth scoffed but said nothing. I would definitely be talking to him. Few things upset my little brother and they were always big things. I looked at Jacob, giving him a pointing nod to the living room. He nodded and took Seth with him. Carlisle also left.

"Embry? Would you like to hold her?" Jasper growled but I ignored him as I placed Rosella into Embry's strong arms.

Just like in anyone else's arms, she looked small and adorable. She was talking incomprehensibly as she grabbed his fingers. The funniest thing about Rosella was when she talked, she made it sound so important. It was all gibberish of course, but she obviously knew what she was talking about. Embry smiled at her, talking softly to her. I knew she was safe with him and I knew that Jasper knew. He just felt as if he were losing her already. He'd warm up to the idea, sooner or later. I stuck Rosalie and Bella on Jasper duty while I went to look for Seth.

I found him, gloom and doom on the porch. I took a seat beside him and was silent for a moment, hoping he would talk first. Seth and I had serious conversations before, the last time was when I imprinted and the time before that was when dad died.

"Seth, what was that about?" I asked. He shifted uncomfortably.

"She's just a baby," Seth said. I frowned.

"So is Claire. So is Renesmee. Quil and Jake protect them with their lives."

"They aren't my sister's daughter." I raised my eyebrows and he looked embarrassed. "It's creepy, okay? I wasn't able to protect you when Sam hurt you but I'm sure as hell gonna make sure Rosella is safe, imprint or not." Seth was blushing. He'd been pretty young when Sam and I parted ways and now, I was able to see how much it had affected him.

"You know Embry, Seth," I smiled. "He's a good guy. He's gonna take care of Rosella."

"I know, I know, the imprint, complete adoration and devotion," he flicked a bug that had landed on his knee. I kissed his cheek and hugged him.

"Rosella is gonna be exasperated with you and Jasper," I told him. "Uncle Seth and daddy are going to be extreme bodyguards." Seth patted my arm which was wrapped around his neck.

"She'll thank us later." I giggled.

"Alrighty. Let's go inside and make sure Jasper hasn't killed anyone yet."

Upon walking in, I saw Jasper keeping a close eye on Embry, his fingers drumming on the table once in a while, impatient to have Rosella back in his arms and away from the werewolf. Embry managed to completely ignore him, until Esme offered him food. Embry met Jasper's gaze carefully and then handed Rosella to him. Baby giggled when Jasper snapped his teeth audibly at Embry who flinched back quickly. I rolled my eyes and kept watching. I needed a thing of popcorn for this. It was better than cable.

Jasper was back to smiling as soon Rosella laid her head on his shoulder, cuddling deep into him happily. Embry gave a snort and started to eat, glowering at Quil and Jacob who were snickering.

At least everything was back to smooth. Once Carlisle finished with the blood he took from Rosella, we'd find out why she'd slowed down in her growth, hopefully. Jasper thought it might be because none of the vampire traits would show up. I doubted it. She had been playing with some car keys earlier, I don't know who even gave them to her, but she bent one of the keys in half. If that's not super strength, I don't know what is. Ever seen a two day old baby bend a freaking key in half? I didn't think so. That kind of thing would take me some effort and she did it, no sweat. Apparently, the bloodwork wouldn't be finished until tomorrow so I had to find a way to kill time until then.

* * *

Early the next morning, Jasper shook me awake, telling me Carlisle had the results. I dragged myself to the doctor's office, (next door) and sat in the chair closest to his desk. Jasper stood behind me and luckily, Rosella was still asleep. Maybe, I could catch some Z's after this.

"Alright, Carlisle, what is it?" Jasper asked calmly. Carlisle looked at some papers in his hand with a completely solemn expression. Shit. It looked bad.

"What's wrong with my baby?!" I jumped up. He looked at me, undisturbed.

"Nothing at all, Leah." His mouth was twitching as if he wanted to smile.

"Then why are you acting all serious?"

"I'm a doctor. It's what I do."

"No, that's a lawyer, stupid. Doctors are supposed to be sentimental and never beat around the bush." Carlisle finally chuckled. "Whitecoat bastard. I just wake up and you treat me like crap."

"Rosella's blood is completely different from Renesmee's," Carlisle informed me. "She's less human than Nessie but given the fact that she's growing slower, it suggests that her human blood is taking more of a role in her development than the vampire and the werewolf. Why? Unlike you Leah, she was born able to shift and unlike Jasper, she was born into her vampiric strength. Her body is now taking its time in maturing the more human qualities."

Jasper's hand squeezed my shoulder and I leaned into the chair.

"Good. Nothing's wrong. Wait!" I sat back up. "We'll be having her for quite a while, then, right?" Carlisle nodded. "See, Jazzy? We get our little pup for a long time, which means, you can be nice to Embry and I...can go back to bed." I kissed Jasper and then walked out.

I'd have to take Rosella down to the Reservation to meet Billy, Rachel and Kim. Plus, Sue and Emily were already bugging me to visit with baby. I hoped Rosella would phase for them because it was just too cute. I'd take her later today but in the mean time, I'd invest a few more hours into snoring and drooling.

**A/N: What do you think? Keep those wonderful, appreciated reviews coming. I try and reply to everyone. I love comments and if you criticize it, that's okay, too. If you flame it...I'll only laugh at you.**

Review!


	11. Visit to La Push

**A/N: Your reviews make me so happy. Thank you! This chapter is longer than the last and I'm really hoping you like it because I do. I had three requests about more Jasper/Leah time, more Nessie/Rosella time and Embry coming out more. I hope I did it well. However, more Jasper/Leah fluff should be on its way...with any luck. The sequel will be holding a lot more action. This is not the last chapter though of this story. Read on...any possible flames ignored...**

**Disclaimer: I own not one twilight character. Stephenie Meyer owns them.**

Leah POV

With a yawn, I got out of bed, took a shower and then walked down the stairs with slow, lazy steps. That nap hadn't really helped but I'd wake up in a bit. I yawned again as I went into the living room only to find one of the more cuter moments in life. Renesmee was reading out loud to Rosella who found more interest in trying to grab the pages. Nessie's neverending patience didn't waver as she merely pulled the book away from Rosella and stood for more height.

"Not listening too much, is she?" I grinned at Nessie.

"I don't mind," Renesmee said to me. "Daddy said she'll appreciate it when she's older. He said the book looks more like something to put it one's mouth to her. It doesn't look all that appealing to me though." Wow. For a kid who was not even four, Renesmee sure used big words. Then again, she aged beyond her years.

"Don't tell me you tried it," I raised my eyebrows in astonishment. She blushed.

"I was curious," she twirled her foot on the floor uncomfortably. "It tasted really bad." Rosella blew a raspberry and giggled at herself. "She also makes very strange noises." Rosella pulled on Renesmee's leg and as the elder half vampire sat down, she sighed. "Okay, we'll finish the story. My Jacob should be here soon with your Embry. Maybe they'll play a game with us."

"Enjoy, Nessie. Good luck, too. You'll need it." I smiled. I was glad she had formed a bond with Rosella. Jasper was set on them being best friends when they were full grown. I could only imagine what trouble they might cause.

"I didn't know you were awake, love." A pair of strong cold arms snaked around my waist from behind and pulled me close.

"Where were you?" I looked up at him.

"Edward and I were merely speaking with Carlisle," he responded. "Nothing important."

"I want to take Rosella to see mom," I told him. "She really wants to see her again and Charlie will possibly be there, too. He wants a look at her. I guess mom has been telling him a lot about her." Jasper's expression looked dark for a minute and then he gave a look of defeat, as if he were giving in to something he didn't want to. "Let me guess. You're worried Embry will be there."

"Momentarily," he nodded. "But I've decided to try and be civil with him. It really isn't fair of me to be so incredibly rude and unless he tries something funny, I'll..._attempt_ to get along with him." I grinned.

"Good. I heard Renesmee mention he was coming over. I was going to drag him with me to La Push." Jasper's lips tightened but he gave a motion of agreement.

"Very well, love," he said, kissing me. "I will trust your judgement."

"I'm always right, anyways," I pulled him down for another kiss.

"Really, now?" he stroked my jawline with a gentle, pale finger. I gave a short nod.

"Yup. I heard there are two theories in arguing with women. Niether of them work."

"I thought as much. Women _are_ very determined," he leaned down to my throat. "You are more exceptional at it, though. It's one of the many, infinite qualities I love about you."

"That and I'm just so damn cute." He chuckled.

"That, too."

"Aunt Leah!" I heard Renesmee cry out. "Jacob's here with Embry!"

"It'll be okay, Jazzy." I pressed my lips to his one final time and then scooped up Rosella on my way out the door. Renesmee flew past me and greeted Jacob excitedly, telling him all about her morning. Embry stood off to the side, in wolf form, looking rather wary. He probably expected Jasper to attack again. His eyes were going from side to side, most likely worried about an ambush of some sort.

I gasped when Rosella phased in my arms and began squirming relentlessly. By the feel of her struggles, it was pretty obvious she wanted loose. I put her on the ground gently and to my surprise, she ran straight to Embry, going between his legs and yipping enthusiastically. He laid down with an amused expression and she settled for playing tug-of-war with his tail.

What a sight.

A giant, grayish wolf with a tiny white puppy pulling on his tail. Embry looked at her patiently as she growled between playful tugging. She could easily pass for a real dog when she acted like this. When she finally tumbled backwards, she phased back, the neverending smiles on her face. Embry moved so she could touch his fur and the moment she touched it, there was a look of pure awe on her round little face. I never thought our fur was very soft but she seemed completely intrigued by it. When he turned his head completely toward her, her chubby little arms reached up to his head so he leaned down and nosed her side, making her giggle.

"Yo, Embry," I spoke. He looked up. "I'm going to be heading to La Push with Rosella to see mom. Want to tag along?" He gave me a wolfy grin for a 'yes'. "Excellent. We're driving though." I picked Baby up as he went to go change in the woods.

"Is Jasper okay?" Jacob asked.

"He'll be good," I smiled. "He's already warming up to the idea."

"I'm glad Edward didn't try and kill me," he muttered. I smirked.

"Believe me, he was screaming at you in his head. I know I would've." Jacob stared at me suspiciously.

"What's that supposed to mean? You approve of Embry but I would have been yelled at?" he demanded.

"I just think it would have been weird if my alpha imprinted on my daughter," I shrugged. That would have been way too creepy.

"Point taken," Jacob nodded. Embry trotted out while still pulling on a dark blue T-shirt. "Have fun, you two. Come on, Nessie." We watched the two go in and then after putting Rosella in her car seat, Embry and I headed toward La Push.

"Did you tell the others?" I asked Embry.

"About the imprint?" he grinned widely, obviously happy. "Yeah. Everyone was excited. But, not as much as I was." He glanced back at Rosella. "All I can think is, 'finally', you know? You imprinted. You must know what I mean."

"Yeah," I said, getting a flashes of that day. It wasn't the best situation but it could have been worse. The thought of what could have happened to those humans hit me like a kick in the gut. I could still see Jasper's face as he mourned over how close those humans came to dying. I could still remember the feel of holding him. All of that bad stuff disappeared the moment we shared our first kiss the very next day. "I didn't think it would happen to me. I never wanted to let go of Sam. But just to see Jasper in that moment...I only wanted his happiness. Nothing else. I can't exactly understand what it's like to imprint on a child though. It was romantic from the beginning for me."

"Well, it's not romantic for me," Embry sounded sheepish. "I was in Seth's head earlier today while he was running and I was able to see how he feels for Rosella as well as you. Uncle/Brother thing. It's very similar to that. I will do anything to ensure what's best for her. Just be there for her. Do or become whatever she needs."

"I'm glad Rosella has you, then," I said, meaning it. My baby was going to be the best looked after child this world had to offer. Embry beamed at me.

"Thank you, Leah," he said. "I needed that. Now, all I need to do is win over Jasper."

"Jasper likes you," I reassured him. "He knows what the imprint feels like. Empath, remember?"

"Then why'd he try and disembowel me?" I giggled.

"Rosella's his precious little girl. You'll understand why he attacked when you have kids of your own." Embry raised an eyebrow without warning, obviously facinated by something. "What is it? Do I have a zit?"

"No," he shook his head, the corners of his mouth tilting upwards. "It's just, we never used to have non-violent conversations before you imprinted. That last time was before Sam saw Emily. Jasper's got you wrapped around his finger."

"He does not. I still snap at people, you know?" I scowled. I was _not_ going soft! I had a reputation to uphold. If the guys saw this sensitive side too much, they'd totally walk all over me! "Last night, after you and the others left, Emmett took a marker and drew spectacles on Baby's face! It took forever to wash off!"

"It wasn't permanent, was it?" Embry actually looked worried.

"No, you moron. It was washable but I gave Emmett a good beating with Rosalie's help."

"Rosella wasn't hurt, was she?"

"No. She was fine, smiling at everyone and probably wondering why they were laughing." I bit the inside of my cheek, holding back a smile. It had looked extremely comical. Rosella had been holding a book at the same time so it looked like she was reading. She looked so adorable and didn't mind getting the bath to wash it off. Embry surprised me by chuckling.

"Sorry. I was just visualizing what you just said." I rolled my eyes.

* * *

Mom was waiting on the porch for us with Charlie and Billy. Embry and I walked up with Baby and mom immediately hugged me and then gave Rosella a kiss on her fat little cheek.

"I missed you both," Sue was floating on some cloud as she looked at us. "Hi, Embry. It's good to see you."

"You, too, Sue."

"Hey Billy, Charlie," I went up and embraced both of them. "This is Rosella, Jasper's and my daughter."

"Good looking little girl," Charlie beeped her nose gently.

"Congratulations, Leah," Billy offered. "Jake mentioned what a great addition she was to the family. He said you and Jasper are very proud."

"We are. She's changed everything for us and it's been a good change. Here, Charlie, have a baby." I put her in his arms to his surprise. I think it had been a while since he held a baby. He seemed nervous at first, but when he saw Rosella wasn't going to cry, he relaxed and showed her his badge. That would be covered in drool in mere seconds.

We all talked for a while and sure enough, Rosella phased. Charlie went white, now aware that Rosella was also supernatural like the Cullens and the pack. Sue patted his arm while holding Baby, clearly amused by his reaction. As I predicted, she thought the phasing was too cute. Rosella was the only white wolf among us and I bet she would be striking when she was older. If she was fast, she'd look like a ghost flying through the forest. How cool.

Seth soon came home from whatever he does during the day and immediately, he placed his attention on his little niece. He did take a moment to look at Embry suspiciously but said nothing about it.

When Embry and I got around to heading for Emily's, it was late afternoon. Rosella didn't seem tired for an afternoon nap so we pushed on to see everyone else. Paul was the one who answered the door and as he looked down at Rosella, I had a feeling he was going to be difficult.

"What's that?" Yep. That's what he asked. It wasn't a 'Hello, Leah, nice to see you. Is that the new baby?' Paul was a good guy but he sure could get under your skin.

"A baby," I said bluntly. "_It_ is a 'she' by the way. You do know what a baby is, don't you? I mean, you act like one all the time." Paul scowled.

"I don't what it near Rachel," he said severely. "It'll suck her blood."

"Rosella doesn't drink blood," I snapped. "She phases and eats mainly formula and rice cereal, the occasional bug, but that's it. Look..." I stuck my finger in Baby's mouth and lifted her lip. "...No teeth. The worst that can happen is she'll drool on you."

"Be nice, Paul," Rachel appeared. "Awwww! Leah! She's so adorable!" And the cooing began again. Man, Rosella must feel like a celebrity. Then again, she never could get enough attention, whether it was from Jasper or even little Levi. While watching her play with Emily's little boy, I hoped they would be good friends. I wanted to retain my rebuilt friendship with Emily and keep it as close as possible so we could be like we once were.

* * *

By the time we got back to the Cullens, Rosella had fallen asleep in her car seat. As we got out, Embry retrieved her and she was completely out, not even stirring as he picked her up. I would have thought she was dead but her tiny chest lifted up and down, signaling that she was still breathing.

"You're back," Jasper used that damned vampire speed I wanted so much to come behind me silently. He kissed me and looked at Embry who was still holding Baby but still looking like he might run if Jasper tried anything.

"Yup," I answered my imprint happily. "We had a good time. Rosella's out for the count but she was a little angel." Jasper smiled and then finally looked at Embry. I wanted to laugh at the look that came onto Jasper's face. He looked uncomfortable yet stubborn. It was the look he wore when he didn't want to admit he had been wrong or when he was going to apologize.

"Embry," he said a bit tightly. "I'm sorry for the way I acted. I hope you can forgive me. I understand how strong imprinting is and it was very..._unfair_ of me."

"Apology accepted." Embry smiled and offered Rosella to Jasper who took her quickly.

"See you in the house, love." He kissed me and then vanished.

I'm gonna head home," Embry told me. "I can only handle so much tenseness in one day. Thanks for everything, Leah."

"Sure, Embry. Tell your mom I said hi, okay?"

"No problem." He gave a wave and then headed for the forest. I snickered and walked into the house, only to see Jasper waiting for me.

"That was very big of you," I said amusedly.

"Of course," he sniffed rather arrogantly.

"Alright, hotshot, let's go put Rosie to bed and then have some you and me time."

"With pleasure."

**A/N: So....comments? Questions? Anything? Keep those reviews coming because they inspire me to keep on writing. So does food, but we won't even go there. I think there's some cookies in the kitchen still. I should go eat them all.**

**Review! :)**


	12. Sam's Insight

**A/N: Heh...late update. That's a my bad. Writer's block sucks. Not to mention my computer's acting up. Anywho, this is for Sam. The next update will be more of a continuation. And to _paris tokyo_, I will be adding more grandpa time with Carlisle in the next chapter. Awesome suggestion. Flames ignored. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Stephenie Meyers. Every twilight character is hers...for now.**

**

* * *

**

Sam's POV

A familiar sound hit me and looking over, I saw Leah laughing. I knew this Leah but this side of her had become a stranger to me. Even now, when I thought about it, the pain that I had caused her made me feel like a selfish bastard on so many levels. All the promises I broke, all the lies that she heard, all of it from me. The only thing I did to make up for it was dump her with no explanation and run to the woman she called her best friend. I winced at the memory of the look she gave me for so many years yet I couldn't explain it to her until she phased and even then, she hated me with a passion.

She never could hate Emily. Emily was an innocent to her and I was the enemy. I scowled at myself, knowing how I betrayed her. Sometimes, deep in my mind, I wish it had been her I imprinted on but the thought quickly disappears when I feel guilt for Emily. I looked at my wife as she cradled our only son in her arms. She was my everything and even she hated me when I hurt Leah for a long while.

_"Who do you think you are, anyways, Uley!?"_ she had screamed at me. _"Some jerk who can take advantage of every girl he meets! Bullshit! Leah gave you everything and you just threw it back in her face! I want nothing to do with you! Leave me alone!"_

Emily yelled at me every time I approached her until one day, she gave in to my efforts. But even then, I held her when she cried for Leah, apologized for every nightmare and begged her to forgive me every single time she looked at me with loathing so impressive, even those Volturi vampires would be surprised.

I smirked, remembering the one who helped Leah back to her feet, even if it was only a little bit. Jacob Black. Those two argued horribly while in my pack yet when he ran, she followed and protected him. I don't know what he did, but she started to smile again, even when they bickered like a couple of children. He never forced her to do anything, giving her the choice whether to help him or go back. She chose his pack and even though I hated losing her, I began to support the decision. I could never hope for her understanding my betrayal so I had to let her go.

But it got better. She began to laugh again and seemed perfectly at peace with life. I didn't understand how Jacob did this or how protecting those damned Cullens helped. But yet, she sat there making jokes with Embry. I found out though.

It was _him_.

That blond one with the scars.

Jasper Whitlock.

When I first saw them together, I was repulsed. He, the creature I called my enemy, fixed what I had broke when I could not. The way he looked at her and how she looked back was a song waiting to be written. The way he said her name was poetry in its finest form. Even when she became annoyed with him, he took what snarls she gave and then with one or two words, made it all better again.

I hated him. Hated his ability to bring Leah back when she seemed lost forever. But I respected him, too. Respected his ability to love her unconditionally, despite they were mortal enemies meant to kill each other. How ironic that she used to despise his kind yet now, she was married to him.

It had been a week since Emily and I met Rosella. I looked at the kid now. She looked like him in facial structure, skin tone and eyes but her hair and spunky attitude was Leah. I had allowed Leah to come with not only the kid but Jasper as well. One visit couldn't hurt and we were all on guard in case something went wrong. It was nice having all of the pack together once more plus two new ones. Jasper wasn't so bad and Rosella could win anyone's heart.

"Are you going to start fighting again?" Jasper asked Leah and Jacob who were glaring at each other.

"Depends on what she throws a fit over," Jacob retorted.

"I don't randomly throw fits, you moron," Leah snapped. "I like to have a reason first and then I despise cold logic when a good tantrum gets going."

"Expect a lot of it. I don't like whining," Jacob said.

"I don't whine," Leah gave him a shove. "I make my point known and then I shut up."

"You're not shutting up now."

"I have no fit to throw. I'm just annoying you. It's what I do best." Emily giggled as Jacob put his finger in his mouth and then stuck it in Leah's ear. "Ewwww! You nasty! Take that!" Leah kicked his chair out from under him and then ran to Jasper's lap smugly. "How do you like me now?"

"Awesome," Seth snickered but Jake glared at him. Seth was quick to hold Rosella up. "I've got ababy and I'm not afraid to use it."

"Not this baby," Embry snatched Rosella up.

"Run, Seth! Run!" Emily laughed as Jacob chased Seth. I chuckled and kissed Emily's head.

Once more, I turned to Leah. She was looking at Jasper lovingly as they spoke softly to one another. I was surprised when I felt jealously as she kissed him. There was always going to be a part of me that loved her but I would use that part to protect her as my sister and friend, not my lover. Jasper suddenly met my gaze, his golden eyes scrutinizing my every move. I almost forgot he was an empath and had probably felt my jealously. His arms tightened around Leah and I smirked.

Jasper would never let Leah go, not like I had. Jacob once told me how Jasper had reacted to Leah's pregnancy and it was clear to all of us, Jasper would kill to protect her as well as Rosella.

"Peace, vampire," I raised a hand. Leah and Emily both frowned, looking at us questionably.

"Your loss, Samuel Uley," Jasper said solemnly. "Remember, that."

"I do and I always will." Leah snorted in response.

"Not that I don't appreciate the mysterious coolness, but what are you two talking about?"

"Don't worry about it, love," Jasper kissed her. She pouted briefly and then shrugged it off. Her attentions went to Embry who had given Rosella to Quil.

"Careful with Baby!" Leah called.

"I am! I've held a baby before you know!" Quil shot her a glare.

"Well, this time it's my baby, so just be careful," Leah folded her arms.

"Yeah, yeah, mama wolf. I'll be careful with the mutant baby."

When Jasper and Leah were getting ready to leave, I stopped Leah for a moment by touching her arm. She looked back at me and I almost smiled. That spirit never changed in her. Always ready to fight. She seemed to think I was about to say something stupid.

"Leah," I said her name carefully. I had nothing to say so instead, I hugged her. She was a statue in my arms but finally returned it. "I'm glad you're happy, Lee-lee."

"...Thank you, Sam. I'll visit again soon."

"Good."

"Be careful getting home, you two," Emily hugged Leah as I released her.

"Well, even if we get in a car wreck, I think we'd all live," Leah grinned, glancing back at Jasper who was putting Rosella in her car seat. Any of the pack would. The advantage of being a supernatural being.

"Just the same," Emily giggled. She came to my side and I took Levi from her. "Bye!"

I sighed as the trio drove off in one of their fancy sports cars and looked at Emily.

"They're good together."

"Yeah," Emily nodded. "Jasper's her world. I'm happy everything turned out right. You?"

"Ecstatic," I smiled.

"It's even better still," Emily hugged herself in excitement. "Leah's fertile, now."

"What do you mean?" I blinked. "She had a baby, sure, but Seth said it might have been just some weird one-time miracle. Look at Bella."

"Bella was a human, Sam," Emily responded. "Leah told me today that she's menstruating again. Just started yesterday. She can have more kids. Carlisle is looking into it but they don't think they'll find answers. Leah doesn't care about answers at this point. She just considers her life somewhat normal by now."

"Good for her," I grimaced. "But I really don't want to talk about Leah's monthly cycles in regular conversation."

"Okay, okay," Emily laughed. "I need to go clean the kitchen. You'll put him to bed, right?"

"Sure. Love you, Em."

"Love you, too, Sam." She walked in but I stood there for a moment.

_Jasper's her world..._That's for sure.

"Alright, son. Let's get you changed and into bed." Levi was already falling asleep in my arms. I chuckled and walked inside.

Jasper was a good guy even if he did drink blood and once killed humans. I could see why Seth, Jake and Leah went to protect their kind now. They could see what humanity the Cullens had left. In my opinion, Jasper was the least normal though. No normal person could make the most tempermental woman in the world happy and live to tell the tale. More power to him.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Alright. There you go. What do you think? A little insight on Sammy boy. He's not one of my favorite characters but he's got some good points...somewhere. I can't remember who gave me this suggestion and I'm too tired to sift through my emails to figure it out. I'll try to update soon. Five of my nieces are coming to stay with me for nine days while my brother and his wife go to Mexico on vacation...I'm gonna die. What a drag. I love those kids but they're crazy.**

Tell me if I made any spelling mistakes!!!!

**Please review!**


	13. Squished Squash

****

A/N: Thank you for the reviews. Much appreciated. I managed to get this written and hope it's good. Kind of rushed. Got some Carlisle time in there and some awesome Emmett even though no one asked for the latter. Poor Emmett. Anywho, I didn't use spellcheck so any spelling mistakes are clearly my fault or the fault of slipping fingers on the keyboard. It's usually pretty easy to tell. Say, someone goes for the word 'apple' and spells 'spple' instead. The 'S' is right by the 'A'. I'm going to stop talking now. Everyone probably stopped reading the author's note and went on to the story. (sigh). So under appreciated. I'm still talking. Crap.

**Disclaimer: I own no twilight characters. Stephenie Meyer does. Nikolai is mine!**

Leah's POV

Emmett rushed in with a large box wrapped up in pink paper and a big red bow. Embry lifted Rosella up from the floor as he set it down and looked at Emmett oddly. I did as well. We'd been all sitting around doing nothing in particular when Emmett had just up and left with a suspicious grin on his face and Edward in tow. Now he looked ready to conquer the world. That probably wouldn't be a good thing if he did. If I knew Emmett, which I do, he's an astonishing pervert and would most like accomplish something incredibly lewd with the female population that was beyond the capabilities of normal lechers.

"What is that?" Jacob pointed. Emmett rolled his eyes dramatically as if Jacob should already know.

"A birthday present for Rosella," he replied.

"Emmett, Rosella's not a year yet," Jasper spoke slowly as if to help him understand.

"No, but she is one month today," Emmett said smugly. "Edward helped me pick it out." I looked over at the mind-reader who seemed amused yet irritated. "I wanted to get her this one toy that had all sorts of little knick-knacks with it but Edward said she'd eat it. So, he told me I couldn't go wrong with this."

"Fine," I said sitting against Jasper. "Embry, help Rosie open it." I just prayed it wasn't something that would jump out and scare her.

"Sure," Embry nodded and ripped off a small piece and put it in Rosella's tiny hands. Using her love of waving her arms around excitedly, Rosella tore it off happily and continued, strip by strip.

"Wow. A box. How cool. Whoo-hoo." Seth used his best monotone voice for that, even twirling his finger at the 'whoo-hoo' without a bit of enthusiasm. It made me grin. Emmett shot him a look that was clearly offended.

"It's what's in the box, Rover," he glared. "Open it! Come on, Rosella! Open it for your favorite Uncle Emmett...and Edward, who...helped, too, I guess." Edward had been demoted to a mere afterthought.

"Here we go!" Ember opened the box. He and Rosella peeked inside. "Whoa." Embry looked mildly impressed while Rosella smiled widely, reaching for whatever it was with no success of getting it due to her arm length.

"It took me a while to find the right color," Emmett began his explanation. "But after asking the saleslady, she managed to find me the perfect one. His name...Embry the Second!" Embry pulled out a giant plush wolf. It was larger than Rosella herself and extremely fluffy. I laughed. It was the same color as Embry in his wolf form.

"It's like having my own action figure...no, not really," Embry grimaced as Rosella began hugging it. "Happy one-month birthday, kiddo." She clapped her hands.

"Told you she'd like it," Emmett told Edward, looking like he did the impossible.

"You also said she'd like a lemon. Remember the look she gave you and how long she cried when you gave it to her?" Edward shot back at him.

"What?" I didn't know about this. They'd obviously kept something important from me. When did I leave Emmett alone long enough to give my baby a freaking citrus fruit? Edward smiled apologetically.

"Remember when you went out with Alice, Bella, Rosalie, Renesmee and Esme to go shopping and since Jasper and Nikolai were hunting and Carlisle was at work, you left her with us? Emmett suggested we give her a lemon since she was hungry but I said no."

"Okay," I nodded patiently. "How'd the lemon come in?"

"Jasper called to check in," Edward said. "I looked away briefly and then, it was too late." He said the 'too late' as if someone died. I bet Baby's face had completely twisted up with a single taste. "It did. She was traumatized by one of Emmett's _brilliant_ ideas."

"Yes, Emmett, brilliant," Jasper glared at him. "The only reliable babysitters are Edward, the ladies and Carlisle. Pack not included."

"I'm also not included?" Nikolai frowned.

"Nope," Jasper turned away. "Knowing you, you'd just stare blankly at the baby not knowing what to do."

"The three basics," Nikolai shrugged. "She's either hungry, needs to be changed or needs a nap."

"Knowing what to do is crucial," Jasper said smoothly. "But knowing how is a whole different story."

"You are correct, Mr. Jasper," Nikolai sighed heavily. "I do not know how, so I am not reliable in this situation but I certainly wouldn't give an infant a lemon."

"I didn't mean any harm," Emmett defended himself. "She only eats that nasty rice stuff and mushed something so I thought she'd might like some variety. Who wants to eat Squished Squash? But we're moving away from the fact that today, Rosella Suzanna Whitlock is one-month old and I got her the best gift." Edward cleared his throat. "Edward, too. Gosh, Edward, it was my idea."

"It was my money," Edward said. "Joint effort."

"It's kind of cute," I said turning to Rosella who was completely infatuated with her new friend. Embry sat behind her looking abandoned. "Poor Embry's been jilted for a plush."

"Whatever makes her happy," Embry patted down Rosella's dark hair. "I'd rather not make competition out of an inanimate object, especially one named Embry 2 and with a striking resemblance to yours truly." I picked Rosella up and kissed her cheek.

"Well, you keep your clone happy while I feed Baby," I smirked and he made a face at me. Walking into the kitchen, I saw Carlisle sitting at the table and talking to Esme who was in the kitchen with a drawing pad in her hands. I held baby up to Carlisle. "Here you go, Carlisle. Grandpa time."

"Alright," he sounded a bit startled that I put her into his arms without warning. I smiled at Esme and began making the _Squished Squash_ as Emmett so delicately put it. Turning around, I saw something new to me. There hadn't been a time when I'd actually seen Carlisle being a Grandpa to Renesmee. Nessie did tell me stories of the time they did spend together. Apparently he mainly answered her questions or read to her, even asked her to keep dating out of her mind until she was over a century. I was pretty sure Edward had told her something along those lines as well after glaring at Jacob.

This new picture made me smile. Carlisle held Rosella delicately as she examined the buttons on his shirt with great interest. He held up his hand to her and she placed her own perfectly in his palm. It was much smaller and he enclosed it easily. She then reached for the pens in his front pocket.

"I doubt you want to play with those, little one," Carlisle said to her. "I've loaned them to several people and so eating them would be unwise. Bacteria spreads quite easily. I'm a doctor. I would know." Rosella was unimpressed by his little speech and went for them anyways. He took them fast and placed them on the counter, away from her. She looked at them, blinked and then turned her attention elsewhere. Namely, his face. She put a gentle hand on one his cheeks and then let out some squealing, happy noise while wrapping her arms around his neck and kicking her legs excitedly.

"Your kid's kind of weird," Jacob said from behind me as I placed the baby dish on the table. I looked at him and shifted my eyes from side to side conspiratorially.

"I'm convinced she gets it from Seth," I whispered.

"I heard that!" Seth shouted. I sniggered and turned back to Carlisle, only to find he had pulled the dish towards himself and was already feeding Rosella on his lap. She fluttered her hands in delight as each spoonful came.

"Mmmmm!" She loved that stuff.

"Seems she likes her Squished Squash," I grinned at Jacob.

"I always preferred the Mashed Mangos," he said.

"Crushed Corn for me," I answered and he chuckled.

* * *

That evening, after putting Rosella to bed, I was sitting with Jasper watching a movie and listening to Emmett dirty talk Rosalie. This was part of a usual routine. Put Baby to bed, spend quality time with the husband and squabble with whoever annoyed me. The three top people who held that position were Jacob, Embry and Edward. Nikolai ignored my outrage and Emmett would only laugh at me so they were off my potential opponents list. Since Jake and the others had left already and Edward went home early with Bella and Renesmee, it seemed like tonight was free. Abnormal but pleasant. I could, however, live without listening to Emmett's rather graphic fantasies.

"Emmett, do you mind?" I looked over in irritation.

"What? You want me to talk louder?" he waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"No. I want you to keep it down. Unlike you, I'm not into role-playing." There was a spark in Emmett's eyes, the kind he got when he had a great comeback.

"Why? You and Jasper would be great for Cowboys and Indians."

"What's wrong with you, you sicko?!" I threw a pillow at him. I expected Jasper to come to my rescue as always but he snorted and held back a laugh. "Jasper!"

"I'm sorry, love, but it just seemed so...fitting. But then again, I was a civil war soldier, not quite a cowboy."

"Close enough," Emmett gave him a high-five.

"You're as nasty as him," I pulled away from Jasper.

"Don't be like that, love," Jasper nuzzled my neck. "I was only teasing you...Vampires and Werewolves works, too." My jaw dropped and Emmett laughed loudly.

"Men," Rosalie and I said simultaneously and in exasperation. I kissed Jasper's cheek.

"I'm gonna check on Rosella and then head to bed," I said stretching.

"I'll be there soon," Jasper promised, still entertained. I ruffled his tousled blond hair and then headed up the stairs.

I grinned to myself. I loved these people as much as my pack. I don't think I could get by without any of them anymore. I reached for the doorknob of Rosella's room and my blood ran cold.

Something was wrong. There was the undeniable instinct screaming at me to get to my baby, to protect her. I opened the door quietly but quickly and my eyes widened. The side of her crib was down, her blankets tangled but she wasn't there. The window was wide opened when I distinctly remembered closing it. But there was more.

The scent of a vampire I did not know. I began shaking, incomprehensible fear taking over my body. Someone took my baby. Someone I did not know had _my_ baby.

Rosella was gone and I had absolutely no idea where she was.

I threw back my head and screamed.

* * *

****

A/N: Oh! I bet no one saw that coming! Enter: The Really Bad Dude. I had to add some excitement to this. I was putting myself to sleep and I'm high off rainbow sherbert right now! Then again, I've been chasing five little girls around all day making sure no one gets hurt. That would explain the yawning.

Tell me what you think! Review!


	14. Rescue Rosella!

**A/N: 171 reviews. Your reviews make me so happy. I'm not sure if I'm happy or not with this chapter. I began with Rosalie's POV and ended with Leah's. In the next chapter, I'm gonna try someone, new. Maybe. We'll see. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own no twilight characters. None. Zilch. El Zippo.**

* * *

Rosalie's POV

Leah's scream made us jump and Jasper was up those stairs with Emmett faster than I could react. I shot up right behind them and as we reached Rosella's room, Leah was sweeping through the blankets of the baby's room, searching for the child that wasn't there. I bit the inside of my cheek. Whoever took Rosella just messed with the wrong family. Anyone who could be so cruel as to take an infant from her parents was sick. Jasper inhaled deeply, taking in the enemy and most likely plotting the man's demise as he did so. I heard Edward and Bella come into the house downstairs and rush up, joining Carlisle, Esme, Nikolai and Alice behind me.

"No, no, oh, God, please no. Not my baby," Leah started to cry and so I wrapped my arms around her while Jasper roamed the room with an unnaturally calm expression. He was pissed. Hell's wrath would hold no compare to Jasper's temper.

Our situation got worse though. It began raining which meant the scent wouldn't last.

"We'll find her," I promised Leah. "And we'll find _him_. When we do, you and Jasper can tear him apart." A low growl came from her throat. I would personally deal with whatever piece they left. Nikolai stepped in. I knew he had some experience tracking and I also knew he had become quite fond of Rosella. His mind throwing gift would prove quite useful.

"Nikolai?" Jasper's voice came out seemingly natural but I felt myself shiver at the same time as Leah. There was ice and acid in his voice only those who knew him could hear.

"Yes, Mr. Jasper," Nikolai nodded. "I shall find him." Nikolai stormed out of the room. Jasper leaned down to Leah and took her from me, speaking to her softly. I walked downstairs, following Nikolai outside. He sat on the wet grass in the rain and glanced at me.

"You can do it, right?" I asked.

"My range is only so far," he told me.

"How will you know it's him?" I never knew the pros and cons of Nikolai's gift, only that he had it.

"He must have the right memories," Nikolai shrugged and turned. I could guess what that meant. He'd be looking for the memory of the kidnapping. I sat on the steps, ignoring the rain, as he closed his eyes. I wondered how it worked, if he threw his entire soul outward, like Astral Projection or if it was a type of telepathy but it worked both ways, giving him more of an advantage than Edward, especially in this type of situation. Edward heard voices constantly, a hum of a crowd type of thing, and he only heard what the person thought at that moment. Nikolai could enter any mind without a shield and sift through pretty much anything inside without worrying about other voices in the background. I decided they were too different to be in the same category.

Leah came out suddenly with Jasper, her eyes red and puffy as she watched him, barely breathing. I could only imagine what it was like for a mother in this situation. Would you rather know your baby is dead or not know? If it were me, I think I'd want to know she was dead because if I didn't know, that left open a whole pile of possibilities. Someone could be hurting her, she could be in the cold and starving or completely lost. I shook the thoughts out of my head as Nikolai's pale hands tore grass out as he gripped at the dirt.

If he was human, he'd be sweating. His soaked dirty blond hair, fell over his face as he gritted his teeth, straining to see. Alice appeared and her face was grim.

"He's trying to extend his reach," she said quietly.

Thunder crashed not far away and it started to rain harder. Leah whimpered and Jasper's arm tightened around her. Nikolai gasped without warning and then fell over to the ground, looking exhausted. Alice rushed to him, holding him up as best she could with her tiny body.

"What did you see?" she asked him.

"Five vampires," he strained. "Miss Rosella's alive."

"Where?" Leah demanded.

"East," Nikolai said and that was all Leah needed. She exploded into a wolf, her clothes tearing loudly as she took off Eastward, Jasper and Edward on her tail. I looked at Nikolai.

"There's more, isn't there?" I said, my eyes narrowing.

"He's an old soldier," Nikolai replied. "He bears a deep hatred for shapeshifters and will kill Leah if he sees her as well as the rest of the pack. Mr. Jasper can protect Miss Leah but I don't recommend bringing the others into this. His name is Ladislau. He was in the War with the Forbidden Children long ago, hired by Aro for the extermination."

"Do you think he's connected to the Volturi this time?" Esme asked.

"No." Carlisle shook his head. "That would mean they knew about Rosella."

"Maybe he was sent to kill Renesmee but became distracted by his hatred of shapeshifters and went for Rosella instead," I muttered. It seemed plausible but if I was human, I'd be getting sick to my stomach by this thought. No Volturi. Not yet.

"Miss Rosalie may be correct," Nikolai nodded. "But I saw no trace of the Volturi in this plan. For all we know, he was passing through and caught the scent. Either way, he doesn't plan on leaving Miss Rosella alive much longer. I attempted to plant a thought to get him to return her but paid it no heed."

"Jacob won't stand for us leaving him out," Bella said coolly. Carlisle gave a nod.

"Rosalie, call him and tell him what's going on," he told me. "Nikolai, can you still fight?" Even Carlisle knew this would result into a fight and I knew he hated violence. It went against his nature.

"I'll have my energy back momentarily."

"Very well."

I grabbed my cell phone and dialed the number that was under the name, 'Non-Pedigree'. On the fourth ring, there was a snort and a yawn. Obviously he had been sleeping.

"Hello?" Jacob answered.

"Mutt. Get your pack ready," I said sourly. "Enemy vampires."

"Enemy?" he repeated slowly as if processing the word and then caught on. "What happened?!" Idiot.

"Rosella's been kidnapped. Just get to the house and I'll explain when you get here." I hung up. That would make him move fast.

* * *

Leah's POV

My legs burned and the rain stung my eyes, but even so, I pushed myself even farther. I had to get to her. I had to feel her safe in my grasp. This ass was going to pay with his life. Edward kept up with me easily and Jasper was only a few feet behind him. Mud splattered up from my feet and I was pretty sure it was hitting my husband and brother-in-law quite generously. They weren't important right now.

"Leah!" Edward called. "You're running blind! We need to stop and figure this out!" I skidded to a stop, realizing he was right. Panicking wasn't going to help Rosella. I had to take a deep breath and handle this as effeciently as possible. That was the only way we would save her.

_'Where do you say we go, genius?'_ I thought at Edward angrily. '_There's no scent, no tracks, no anything!'_

"Just be patient," he told me. "Let me listen." Jasper stopped at my side and as he did, I licked his hand. He bent down and wrapped one arm around me affectionately. We had to wait and see if Edward could hear anything. Every minute that passed was one minute closer to Baby's final breaths and I hated that. "It's distant."

_'Distant is better than nothing,'_ I grimaced.

"Yes, it is," Edward nodded. "That way."

We started off again and it was then I felt the phasing of my pack.

_'Leah?'_ Seth's voice came in my head. _'What's happening?'_

_'Someone took Rosella,'_ I told them. My voice sounded completely panicked. Shit. I had to calm down. Embry's growl was clear and his anguish flowed into each of us and it wasn't helping me.

_'Easy, Embry. You, too, Leah.'_ Jacob warned. _'Let's get to the house. Rosalie said she had more information. Leah, where are you?'_

_'Jasper, Edward and I are East,'_ I replied. _'Nikolai found him briefly.'_

_'Be careful.'_ Jacob sounded concerned. _'And don't be reckless.'_

_'It's my baby, Jacob. It doesn't get anymore reckless than this.'_

_'I know, Leah.'_ No one said anything after that.

When Edward stopped to listen again, the rain had stopped and I began sniffing around. Even the smallest trace would help lead me to my baby.

"Anything, Leah?" Jasper asked, the desperation in his voice hard to dismiss. I let my head fall and my tail lag as if to say 'nothing'. And then Edward gave me my first bit of hope that night.

"We're getting close. Seth, Embry and Rosalie aren't far behind us either." Good. We'd have back up for these five vampires.

"Alright," Jasper nodded. "Let's go."

_'Edward?'_ Embry spoke through my mind. _'There's no telling what kind of gifts these freaks have, is there?'_

"No, Embry," Edward spoke smoothly, effortlessly running. "I wish we had Eleazar here."

_'As long as they don't have a shield, I think we're good,'_ Quil said distantly. We could always count on Quil to be somewhat optimistic. I could see him running the long way around beside Carlisle, Emmett and Alice. In the other direction, I could see through Jacob's eyes as he circled with Nikolai and Bella. Esme must have stayed behind with Renesmee. I tried to concentrate on them instead of my growing despair but it was getting harder and harder.

"Fuel your anger, love," Jasper advised. "Don't think of Rosella being in pain. Think of those who would be causing it." I glanced at his face. He could feel my emotions running wild. His jaw was stiff and his eyes still very dark. I did as he said and a new level of fury was born, making me run faster.

That's when I heard it, the sound that gave away the enemy's position.

Rosella was crying and that made mommy and daddy very mad. I scowled and bared my teeth. Talk about digging your own grave.

* * *

**A/N: So....? Ladislau is a new OC along with the four vampires with him, mentioned above. I'll try to make the next chapter longer. No promises, though. I can't believe I got this out with five of my nieces running around. Only a little longer with them and I'm free. **

**  
Review! Please!**


	15. The Really Bad Dude

**A/N: Okey-dokey. I would have had this up about, oh, I don't know. Four days ago? But the stupid site wouldn't let me do anything! 'Login is not available. Please come back in a few minutes...' Bull Pocky! Few minutes my butt! More like three friggin days! Sorry. I'm not a happy person right now. Yesterday, it was working but I was sick. Still am.**

**Anyways, here's chapter fifteen. You guys are so amazing with your reviews. Thank you so much. Unforutunately, this chapter is kind of suckish. At least, I think so. My head's all muddled up right now. Anyways, we introduce two new POV's. Jacob and Seth. If it comes down to it, I'll redo it. After I can breathe through my nose again. At least the kids are gone. It's the youngest one. She's so charitable that she shared her cold with me. (twirls finger) Whoo-hoo.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the twilight characters. Stephenie Meyer does. But I totally own the new bad guys.**

Leah's POV

Digging my claws into the dirt, I shot from the bushes full force and skidded to a stop as the enemy came into view. Jasper and Edward were on either side of me and I heard Jasper curse lightly under his breath. Only three were in the clearing we had just entered, and one, a female, had Rosella in her arms. The female had waist-long flaxen hair and blood red eyes, similar to her two male companions. Rosella's chubby little face brightened as she saw us and she reached for me, pausing in her cries. I wanted more than anything to hold her again, know that she was secure and safe.

"Is that your mother?" the female asked, the slightest hint of an accent on her voice. I couldn't pinpoint the country. She pushed Rosella's arms down and held her closer to her person. I bristled and took a step forward, preparing to rip off her closest limb. Wrong move. She placed a hand over Rosella's head, her full lips turning up into a threatening smile. I jumped back, knowing with the slightest flex of her muscle, Baby's skull would be crushed.

"Don't!" Jasper held up a hand and the female only kept up her smile.

"Now, now, Jeanette," one of the males spoke, also with an accent but similar to a Romanian's pronunciation. "Hold back your hand."

I looked at him now. Was he the Ladislau I heard Seth mention in his head? He had longish black hair that hung over his deathly pale face. Even in normal clothes, he looked inhuman. I frowned inwardly. If he intended to kill Rosella, why was she still alive? Did he intend to take out the entire pack? Including Sam's?

"My name is Ladislau," he said. So I was right about who he was. "This is Jeanette and that is Claus. We have two others with us but they went to meet your friends." How polite and friendly.

_'Hear that boys?'_ I thought. _'You're gonna have some company.'_

_'We heard him. Loud and clear,'_ Jacob answered, still flying through the forest with Bella and Nikolai. I hoped they weren't too far off and that their opponent would be easily defeated.

"Tell me, how many shapeshifters are here?" Ladislau continued. He sounded so casual, not even worried that we were about to kill him but then again, he had the advantage as long as he had Rosella.

"I don't think that's any of your concern," Edward glared at him. "You took one of our own." Ladislau glanced at Rosella and then at us.

"We were not born to be allies of the Shifters," he said, obviously speaking to Edward and Jasper. "Yet one of you have created life with one."

"Yes, they did." I turned my head and saw Rosalie step out of the forest rather gracefully. At her sides, Embry and Seth bared their teeth at the trio before us. "But all in all, it's their business if they're friends or not, don't you think?"

"More than friends," Ladislau grinned at her. "But it is my business. I live to restore the traditions of the vampire and eliminate those who would try and change them. Shifters are our enemies, along with the werewolves which Master Caius has been steadily dealing with and of course, the Fae."

The Fae? Did he mean faeries? Then again, if vampires were real, fae weren't that far of a reach. Maybe he was just delusional. Yes, very delusional. Either way. As soon as Ladislau wasn't looking at that woman and Jeanette, herself, wasn't paying attention, I was going to throw myself forward and grab my baby.

"You're outnumbered," Jasper warned him.

"Regardless. You're outmatched." Ooh. Oh, no he didn't.

_'Shit!'_ I heard Quil but saw from his eyes as someone slammed into his side. Crap. They were under attack. How the hell did five vampires think that they could take on about five shapeshifters and about eight vampires, not including Esme and Nessie? But then I saw how Quil's attacker was working. He had a power like Zafrina. Illusions. At the moment, Quil was sitting confused on a beach instead of the forest.

I couldn't watch him now though. I turned back to Ladislau and I saw it. My chance to grab baby.

* * *

_  
_Jacob's POV

This guy sure had nerve...and guts. Leah was going to give him a slow and painful death and I had no objections. The guy deserved what he got and even then, it wouldn't be enough, especially if he hurt Rosella. I winced as Quil came under attack. I turned my attention to him to see if he'd be okay but all I saw through his eyes was a white beach and palm trees. What the hell? Zafrina's image passed through Leah's mind and it clicked. Illusions.

_'Quil, use your ears and nose,'_ I told him. _'It's not real.'_

_'Not working,'_ Quil whined. _'Get me out of this!'_

Carlisle was calling to Quil but it wasn't doing much good. Damn.

"How much farther, Nikolai?" Bella asked.

"Not much, Miss Bella," Nikolai answered. "But I do not think we will reach them." A sickly sweet smell floated in front of us and we all stopped instantly.

This wasn't one of the Cullens or any of their friends we had met when the Volturi came. Nikolai turned his head ever so slightly and glared into the shadows. The form of a young woman moved out of the darkness and she smiled at us, brown hair flowing well beyond her shoulders and a Basque appearance. Nikolai transferred his weight to the other foot as he measured her up. Not my plan. I was getting ready to take her dead on and tear off that pretty little head. She wasn't much taller than puny Alice who was no bigger than one of my arms. I stopped though. After fighting vampires, you always tend to be paranoid about special gifts. Telepathy, Mind-throwing, shields, or like that Benjamin who could manipulate elements. I had yet to see teleportation.

"You must be Anita," Nikolai said smoothly. I hated how he seemed to know things about people before us. Stupid little mind-throwing gift. He knew names right away and faces, too, just by being in that Ladislau's head. He's was just as bad as Edward.

"I am," she giggled.

Who giggles before a battle? She was small, creepy and psychotic...just my kind of girl. Not. I didn't want to deal with her right now. I wanted to get to Leah and get Rosella back into the safety of her pack and family.

"I do apologize," she said sweetly. She kind of sounded...too happy. Like that Aro person. "Ladislau said I wasn't to play with you. I have to kill you quickly so we can exterminate the infestation of Shifters you have here. My brother, Marcello, is having to deal with your four friends over in that direction so you won't die alone. I promise."

Bella raised her eyebrows and Nikolai looked unbelieving. This was our opponent? Knowing enemies though, you can never underestimate them. Especially this brat who just friggin called me an infestation.

Definitely psychotic. Then again, only the polite people say sorry before they kill you.

* * *

Seth's POV

We didn't have time to come up with a strategy. Not after what Nikolai said about this guy killing Rosella. Now here we were, facing the bad guy and we had no idea what to expect. Except Quil, but he learned the hard way. He looked like he was somewhere in Hawaii with the illusion his opponent was sending him.

All sorts of images were flying through my sister's head. She was worrying about everybody but mainly Rosella and Jasper. They were her two main priorities. But then I felt her plan to attack suddenly and fast. Bad idea.

_'Leah, what are you doing?'_ Embry asked. _'We have to be careful. One wrong move and Rosella gets hurt.'_

_'Once that bitch moves, she won't be paying attention,'_ Leah said. _'What do you think she'll do if all three of us take her on at the same time and without warning?'_

_'She drops Rosella,' _I said. I mean, that's what I would do...it was only logical. If I was being attacked and holding the kid, I'd drop her to ensure she only took a fall, not a fatal hit. But this lady had no plans for keeping Rosella safe which meant...she'd throw Rosella up in surprise. That Ladislau guy might react and catch Rosella before any of us even got to her.

_'Not if Edward attacks him first,'_ Leah said smugly. _'Rosalie and Jazzy catch on, take Claus in order to shield Eddie boy from him and we have it won. How's that for strategy?'_

_'It sucks ass,'_ Embry said bluntly but I knew he was desperate to try anything. Imprinting does that to you. I felt Leah's mental huff.

_'You got a better idea, Call?!'_ she screeched. _'I can't take it anymore! I need her safe!'_ Leah was losing it. Her plan was the only one we had and it wasn't the best. But if we didn't do something soon, she'd turn reckless and kill herself in order to save Rosella. We had to get out of this with everyone alive and the bad guys gone.

_'Okay, let's do it,'_ I said. _'I'll catch Rosella because you two are just about ready to go Attack Dog on her. You ready, Edward?'_ He wasn't listening to us. He was looking at Ladislau through tawny eyes.

_'He's not listening,'_ Embry said. _'He's trying to read Ladislau's mind.'_

_'No shit,'_ Leah snorted. _'He'll catch on once we attack along with Jasper and Rosalie.'_

I didn't like this. Something was going to go wrong. Nothing was that easy. Edward was seeing something we weren't but he was too absorbed to tell us what or if we should attack or not. Deep down, Leah was thinking this but she was willing to risk everything for her baby. Any mother would. All I could do was follow her and hope it went okay.

This entire time, Ladislau had been taunting Jasper about his relationship with Leah but Jasper held his ground, demanding that he release Rosella. And finally, Ladislau looked at Jeanette and told her to leave while he took care of the 'pests'.

_'Sic 'em,'_ Embry grinned the moment Jeanette turned.

We lunged simultaneously.

"No!" Edward shouted but it was too late.

My eyes were only for Rosella and sure enough, she was flung from Jeanette as Embry and Leah rammed the vampire hard, tearing her to shreds as soon as they got to her. I caught Rosella's clothes in my teeth, ignoring Jeanette's screams and shot to the side of the clearing, turning briefly. We forgot to factor in something and it was something that could prove to be the fatal flaw.

Ladislau had a gift.

Edward, Jasper and Rosalie never got to him or Claus. They were thrown off their feet by an unseen force and crashed into the trees behind them. Branches flew up along chunks of dirt, making it hard to see everyone, even with enhanced eyesight, not to mention, it was night time.

"Run Seth!" Edward yelled from somewhere in the debris and I didn't hesitate. I took off into the forest and looked back once. Crud.

Unfortunately, Claus was right behind me.

* * *

**A/N:Lovely. One bad vamp down, four to go. Ladislau, Jeanette, Claus, Marcello and Anita are the villians. Jeanette was just torn to pieces by an unhappy mommy and Embry. For the record, Carlisle, Emmett, Alice and Quil are in one separate group. Nikolai, Alice and Jacob are in another. Esme and Renesmee will probably not be appearing in the battles. I suck at battle scenes. They won't be too descriptive. Character development is going no where. I'll work on that later. Next chapter we'll see what's going on with Carlisle's group in Alice's POV and maybe a little bit of Jasper's. We'll see when I get there. Thanks for your patience and your support. I love you all! Any questions? Go ahead and ask.**

**  
And yeah, I added Fae. It's not that far of a reach considering the vampires and werewolves? Don't you think? It adds a little mystery.  
**

**Now, I'm gonna go take my cold medicine, turn on a movie, the Mummy, Transformers or Quarantine and knock out to the sound of screams and battle scenes in my cozy bed with my fluffy plush wolf, Bran. How morbid am I when I'm sick? :)**

**Review! Let me know what you think! Criticism accepted. Flames ignored.**


	16. Defeated

**A/N: Sorry. Late update. I'm only just getting over that dang cold. Thank you for the reviews. They make me so, so happy. We have four POV's in this chapter. It's suckish but if you think it's great, you will make my ego grow, like really big and I will thank you. Only a little more till 200 reviews. Let's do it. Please? You know why? It's totally my birthday today! Yay! I'm eating confetti cake tonight, baby! Whoo! No, I will not tell you how old I am. I'm...as old as Carlisle, so there. :) Enjoy! Flames ignored.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. It's all Stephenie Meyer's. Save for Nikolai and the bad guys. And the plot. And my shoes.**

Alice's POV

Shaking Quil was doing no good and even when I swatted his cheek gently, he didn't come to. He could hear me, feel me, smell me, but couldn't see me. Ignoring the snarls behind me of Carlisle, Emmett and the enemy, I managed to pull Quil to the side so he wouldn't be involved in the main battle.

We never even saw the male vampire coming. I certainly didn't. Anything to do with the Werewolves affected my ability to see into the future and since Quil was accompanying us, there was no doubt I'd be unable to predict anything. Even though I could sometimes see Rosella, which was weird in itself, Leah and all the others were around too often for me to really get a good look.

Looking over, I was regrettably impressed at this man's ability to remain untouched even though he could easily strike one of us. I knew this because Carlisle quickly rubbed a stinging bite mark on the back of his neck. Marcello had gotten way too close for comfort. But even after Emmett tore him off of Carlisle, he had escaped by using his gift strategically on us when we had succeeded in getting close enough to be a real threat to him.

By the looks of it though, he lacked control. Why else would he only use one really large illusion on Quil and not on the rest of us? It was because he could only keep up one at a time. Even though it was an advantage for us, he unfortunately was still able to put up quite the fight.

"Quil! Wake up!" I tried shaking him again but to no avail. He was a lot bigger than me at the moment. Nearly everyone was. I heard a yell from behind me and saw Emmett had managed to pin Marcello down into the dirt. Marcello wasn't having that. He slammed a foot upward into Emmett's chest, successfully removing him. Carlisle was still recovering for a short illusion and in an attempt to throw the battle off, Marcello shot toward me. I turned, not expecting this turn of events.

However, I was suddenly in a thick forest of bamboo, Marcello nowhere in sight. He had thrown a well-placed illusion at me.

I didn't know fear very well and since I couldn't remember my past, despite Nikolai's offer to dig up the memories, I don't recall ever feeling fear as a human. But feeling afraid as a vampire is very rare. You're so strong, fast, capable. Your confidence blows the roof and you know that no matter how bad a situation is, you're able to defend yourself.

Unless your opponent can make you see things that aren't there. Then fear takes over as you come into a position where there is no way out. Your last wish isn't to live though. Your last wish is that everyone close to you is taken care of without you there.

Nikolai...

With that thought crossing my mind, I was completely expecting some major wound but it never came. The illusion faded and in front of me was Quil chomping on Marcello's head with a sound that reminded me of rocks scraping one another. I gave a shaky breath, surprised Quil managed to not only knock me out of the way but take a nice bite as well. Emmett helped him tear the guy apart and I turned to Carlisle.

"Are you alright, Alice?" Carlisle asked me worriedly.

"Yes," I sat up, brushing off my shirt. "How did Quil...?" I was unable to finish, the shock of the moment still there.

"When Emmett knocked Marcello down, the illusion broke off," Carlisle replied. "He didn't have much control when it came to his gift." I looked at Carlisle and saw his brow furrow. Anyone who knew him would know why. Carlisle hated death and anything to dow ith violence. It was against his very nature. No wonder he became a doctor.

"We need to get to Leah, Carlisle," I said finally. "I can't see anything so I don't know what's happening with the others." Smoke wafted up as Emmett started burning the body.

"Very well. Emmett, Quil, finish up here," Carlisle told them.

"Got it," was all Emmett said.

And then we were off again.

* * *

Seth's POV

Claus had vanished while I was running. There was no telling where he had gone. For all I knew, he was snooping around close by, working to get closer for an ambush of sorts.

I stopped beside a rather ancient tree to see if Rosella was alright. She wasn't crying anymore. In fact, she was cooing and trying to grab my fur. Leave it to Rosella to be comfortable around werewolves when other babies would scream like it was the end of the world. I inwardly smiled, completely relieved to know she was okay. She suddenly phased and I put her down, letting her run between my legs happily.

"Seth! Seth!" I heard Leah call to me rather hysterically.

Oh, good. She had gotten out of the last fight safely to follow me. She needed to see Rosella now. All of my worry had nearly completely left once I had Rosella in my teeth, even though that probably sounds a little weird. But Leah was her mother and after remembering how worried my mom got when I wandered off as a kid, I knew Leah was probably pulling out her hair. I hoped she wouldn't go bald with all this stress.

I was still very concerned for Embry, Jasper, Edward and Rosalie. Not to mention, Claus was still out there.

I yipped to answer my sister.

"Seth! Is that you?" she sounded close. "Where's Rosella?! Is she okay? Seth!" Rosella cocked her head, her little, somewhat flappy ears twitching.

_'What is it, kid?'_ I frowned. Something was wrong. Why wasn't she running to Leah? Normally, the first sound of Leah's voice sent her flying into her mother's arms or even if she heard Jasper's voice. But now, her tail had stopped wagging and it tucked in between her legs as she pressed against my front leg.

_'Seth,'_ Leah's voice came in my head. She sounded strained, like she was in pain. But that's not what bothered me. How could Leah be both talking in my head and mentally as a wolf? _'That's not me...run __now__...'_

"Oh, Seth! You found her!" Leah's voice continued only now, it was right behind me and this time, I knew it couldn't be her. My hackles rose and slowly, I turned my head, unnerved by what could possibly be happening.

_'This isn't happening,'_ I thought and saw the imposter as he stood not far from me, a cruel sneer on his face.

"You found her," Claus's male voice now flowed smoothly. "Yes, indeed."

Mimicry. The only explanation. How come all the vampires get cool gifts? The werewolves could use a break. I would love Bella's gift right about now. No time to dwell on it though. I leapt up and toward him, my claws digging into his chest and my jaws heading straight for his throat with the intent to kill.

"Seth! Back down!" I frowned. Jacob's voice. But before I could react, Claus's shoulder shoved into my chest, my breath going out fast and something snapping as I impacted with the ground. A searing pain went straight up my foreleg and down my spine, affecting my whole body when I put weight on it. Regardless. I was ready this time and once he landed on me, I'd tear something off, a broken arm or not.

Claus was just standing though when I met his gaze again.

"Would you like to hear your sister's voice once more?" he jeered and continued in her tone. "Goodbye, Seth."

He was mid pounce when something big and black went in front of me and took him down along with another brownish wolf.

_'Sam? Jared?'_ I gasped. I turned my head to the direction they had come and spotted Paul with his newest friend as she jumped up and down to greet him. Paul nudged Rosella away with his giant paw and when she toppled over, she barked offesively, now nipping at his toes.

I didn't know when they got here or how they knew we were in trouble, but I was too happy to care. Safety just had a whole new meaning to me.

* * *

Jasper's POV

Blood. I smelt blood. It wasn't human blood but it made me panic. Not because I was thirsty but because it belonged to a wolf. I sat up from where Ladislau's power had thrown me and my eyes quickly scanned the surrounding area. Leah or Embry? When I found them, Leah was shaking the hit off and I saw Embry's shoulder bleeding profusely. His pain rolled off but he was completely ignoring it. At least they were both standing.

"I hate this man," Rosalie glared at a tear in her shirt. I rolled my eyes.

"Where did he go?" I looked at Edward. I couldn't see Ladislau anywhere.

"Trees," Edward said quietly, staring into the trees with a rather apathetic expression.

"Can't you hear anything?" Rosalie whispered.

"Now," Edward nodded. "Juliette was a shield. Not as strong as Bella's, but enough to keep me from seeing everything in his head. Ladislau isn't very happy with us at the moment and knows he can't do this."

"Then why isn't he running?" I snorted. If the bastard was smart, he'd be long gone. I knew plenty of vampires who would have run the second their advantage was gone. Those with no dedication or loyalty. Very pathetic crowd. They were those that took the titles of traitors, deserters and cowards.

"Nikolai said he was an old soldier," Rosalie informed us.

That would explain it. The older soldiers didn't know the meaning of 'Losing'. It was winning or death. Ladislau wasn't going to leave and if he died trying, he was going to do everything in his power to take down one of us with him and if I had a pretty good feeling that he'd place his aim on one of the wolves.

"Leah, Embry," I spoke. "Come over here, please." Embry limped over and Leah walked over, looking warily around, most likely expecting Ladislau to jump out of nowhere.

"Ladislau," Edward said calmly. "No matter how much you may like us to, my family will not give up the Shifters. They've become apart of my family and we refuse to stand by and watch you kill them, even with that impressive telekinesis you have."

Leah let out a sighing sound and Edward looked at her briefly. She was distressed and it was most likely about Seth's situation.

"Seth got away, Leah," he promised. "I can hear Sam's pack. They assisted him with the other male. Carlisle and Alice are coming here as well. I can't hear Jacob and...my Bella though." His voice tightened on mentioning Bella. I could feel his concern and sent calm over to him once more. "Thank you, Jasper."

"Mmm. What is he contemplating at this moment?" I questioned.

"Reviewing his options," Edward actually smirked.

"So he will run?" I asked though it sounded more like a statement. I wouldn't have believed Ladislau would abandon his kill. His pride and stubborness reminded me of my Leah's. If anyone challenged her or made her mad, her ability to hold out until she won was very astonishing. I always trusted her to go into a fight with that determination. If she wasn't so obstinate, I doubt I would ever allow her to go and fight on patrol. I would be too worried I'd lose her.

"No," Edward shook his head. "He's reviewing options of who to kill."

Not the answer I wanted. Not the answer any of us wanted.

"Embry, are you alright?" I didn't look at him but I heard him grunt. Leah once told me that most likely translated into an 'I'll live.' "Leah, love, are you as well?" She nosed my hand once to reassure me.

"Ladislau, I know you're there," Edward was getting annoyed. "We would very much like to finish this. Make your move or I'll make mine."

"Done," I heard Ladislau only for a moment before being slammed into the dirt without ever being touched.

That was when fear and pain overwhelmed my body and scrambling up, I saw something only my worst nightmares could manifest.

Ladislau had my Leah in his arms, her blood over his shirt and all over her gray fur. My eyes widened and all I knew was fury.

I lunged from behind and grabbed Ladislau before he could counter with his damn gift. Despite his attempt to throw me off, I held on and took a good hold of his head, making sure to catch his gaze one final time. His eyes were actually surprised and I could his horror. Good. That would be his last feeling.

"Rot in Hell," I snarled and went on to remove his head from his shoulders.

* * *

Leah's POV

Safe. She was safe. He was safe. That's all I wanted. That's all I lived for and would die for. I phased back into my human form, ignoring the feel of warm blood oozing from my injury and the fact that I was naked. I felt Rosalie cover me with something as she held up my head.

"It's okay," she whispered. "Jasper took care of it." She looked down and I guessed it was my wound because she winced. "Edward, where's Carlisle?!"

"He's almost here." And then Edward leaned over me, too. But he wasn't the one I wanted to see. Jasper...He would never forgive me if I died on him. He needed me. I needed him. It's what defined an imprint. We completed each other. And even the moment before the imprint...I had made that decision to save him. That made me smile.

It had been my choice. I wasn't forced to love him. I chose to and I'll be damned if it wasn't the best choice I ever made. Finally, Jasper was there and his forehead was against mine, trying to take away my pain as he had when I gave birth.

"Leah," he would be crying if he were a human. "Where's that audacity of yours now?" Embry was howling lamentingly nearby and I swear I heard Quil or Sam answer him.

Of course, that's when a little white puppy charges out of the forest and into Jasper's arms. He hugged her tightly but doesn't extend the reunion by much. He looked back at me as did she, her blue eyes puzzled but then she made the most plaintive and sorrowful whimper I had ever heard.

Reaching up, I touched her soft white fur, my blood staining it slightly. Instead of cringing as I thought she would by the smell, she licked the finger closest to her. Rosella's little puppy face was the last thing I saw before I completely blacked out.

* * *

**A/N: So? It's the longest chapter yet and you have to review for my birthday. Well, you don't have to but it would be nice. If you have the time. Okay, I have some good news and some bad news. Good news is, this story is going to have a sequel in Rosella's POV. Bad news is, I totally just ate the last muffin. Tragic.**

**So, there's just Anita now. We'll see what's going on in that next time with Jacob, Nikolai and Bella. I know it's not good or the best but I worked hard.**

**Anywho, this is going to have a sequel and the next two chapters may be the last but I will have the sequel out soon. Not to mention, I might do one or two one-shots of Rosella growing up. You know, the cute stages. But if that doesn't make your wolf howl, tell me. I do sometimes take requests and suggestions. Also, I will be doing other stories. I don't know if any of you are Blackwater fans but I certainly am. I might try my hand at that while doing the sequel or maybe a Jacob/OC story. Maybe an Embry/OC. I do like some of those OC stories because a lot of them are really good. If you're not a fan, I understand. But I had a request for a Jasper/Leah that I am also going to be work on if I can get the inspiration for it.**

**Review please and thanks for reading! Notify me of any spelling mistakes!**


	17. Inevitable

**A/N: Here we are. A little late...again. But I've been busy. Really busy. I changed one of the worst diapers in history today. I mean, I've changed some pretty bad diapers, but this one takes the cake. I have a pretty strong stomach, okay? I've smelt rotting flesh and not done in, but this thing made me gag. Nastiness! This is what I get as my sister's free babysitter. Well, not entirely underpaid...she made me a batch of her chocolate chip cookies and they're to die for. Anywho, here's seventeen. We got Esme's POV. Who does not love Esme? Esme rocks! Criticism accepted. Flames ignored. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer still owns all the twilight characters. I still own a craptastic laundry that won't wash itself...**

Esme's POV

Renesmee pulled on my arm again for about the hundredth time that evening. Her expression was that of worry and I knew her question would be the same one as before and all of the other times. 'Grandma? Do you think they'll come back soon?' And my answer was always the same as well. 'I don't know, Renesmee.' We stared out the living room window, waiting for movement in the forest but there was none. Renesmee curled up next to me, most likely trying to think of something else.

Leah was completely distraught when they left and I hoped they'd all get Rosella and themselves back home without trouble. My hope was quickly diminished as I saw my beloved shoot from the forest, a blood-covered Leah in his arms. Jasper wasn't far behind with puppy-Rosella and Embry stumbled beside him. I didn't see who else was there. I just ran to open the door and Carlisle went straight upstairs.

Jasper wordlessly passed Rosella to me so he could be with Leah, his face paler than usual. First almost losing his daughter and now Leah...again. I turned to Rosella.

"Oh, munchkin, I'm so glad you're okay," I said as I kissed her white fur which quickly became skin as she phased back into her human form, her blue eyes beginning to tear up. She laid her head on my shoulder and I could only hold her to comfort her. Rosella was intelligent. We'd seen it on a number of times and I had no doubt she knew how serious the situation was with her mother.

"She does," Edward confirmed.

"Is anyone else hurt?" I asked.

"As far as I know, only Seth, Embry and Leah," Edward said. "I've been watching Jacob through Embry's mind. Bella, Nikolai and he are fighting a female. She's the last one." His eyes flashed over to Embry who was now laying on the ground tiredly. "Will you be alright, Embry?"

Obviously, the massive wolf answered him because Edward smiled. I noticed red on Embry's grayish fur and finally spotted the closing wound on his shoulder blade. He was breathing laboredly, most likely anticipating the end of the pain. Emmett walked in with Seth on his back and Rosalie, Alice and Quil behind him. Quil went to Embry, silently conversing with him.

"Baby, baby, baby," Rosalie cooed as she nuzzled Rosella on my shoulder. "Mama will be okay. She always is. She doesn't die very well. How are the mutt, Bella and Nikolai doing? Do we know anything?"

"A female is their opponent," Edward said staring at Embry's injury still. "Anita, I believe."

"Are you watching them fight, daddy?" Renesmee asked.

"Yes, dear," Edward sent her a quick smile, easily masking his concern for Bella. Bella had managed to get Jasper to teach her how to fight not long after the Volturi left. She'd be a challenge for anyone. I looked at Edward hard.

'Is Bella doing okay, Edward?' I thought. His topaz eyes turned to me.

"For now," he said and then looked back at Embry whose wound finally closed completely. For now...

* * *

Jacob's POV

Anita danced around Nikolai as he made a grab for her, easily remaining untouched. Little brat. Bella and I both went at her simultaneously hoping to get a bite in but Anita jumped up, planted a foot in my face and used it to propel herself into the air and a safe distance behind us.

She just stepped on my face!

'You might want to move faster, Jake,' Quil's voice said.

'Shut up, Quil,' I snarled. And I thought Leah could be annoying. This kid just changed my whole outlook on the meaning of 'obnoxious'.

She had been doing this little game of tag for quite a while now and it was pissing me off. No matter how many times we tried, we couldn't get at her but somehow, she'd managed to toss in a few hits at each of us. So much for listening to Ladislau and not playing with us. I wonder if she knew he was dead and that's why she was taking her time. I whirled around and made a quick jab for her leg, impatient for this all to just be over.

She obviously didn't expect it since I had a firm hold of her leg. She tasted horrible but ignoring that, I went to tear it off.

"Jake! Look out!" Bella cried and I jerked Anita's leg as she went to claw at my face. The limb came off easily and Anita screamed rather loudly.

Didn't this one have a gift? I had seen the others. Marcello could create illusions, Jeanette had been a shield, Ladislau was telekinetic and Claus could mimic voices. Anita hadn't shown anything spectacular since we showed up save for impressive speed when it came to dodging us.

"That wasn't nice at all," Anita pouted as she looked at me, standing on her remaining leg. She reminded me of a doll whose owner got a little too rough with her. "I'd like that back now, if you don't mind?"

Yeah, I mind. Stay still so I can grab your other one.

"You shifters are annoying," she said sourly. "When will you learn that you're a stain on the history of vampires and need to be removed?" Don't tell me she was going to start spouting nonsense like Ladislau.

"Leave Jacob alone," Bella growled.

"I can't do that," Anita sighed apologetically. "Nor can I leave your family alone. I no longer sense Ladislau and so I must avenge him."

Good luck. You're waaaay outnumbered. That's what? My pack, Sam's pack and the Cullens against a puny little shrimp? That's twenty five if you don't include Renesmee and Rosella. This kid had to be suicidal if she wanted to go up against those odds or absolutely brilliant if she had a gift. It would explain why Nikolai was acting all paranoid with his stance and the way he watched her.

Avenge away, shrimp.

Anita turned to me, a sweet, innocent smile on her face.

"It's a real pity it had to come to this," she said and then she lifted a hand. "This might hurt a bit..." Something spasmed through me as my legs began moving toward her as if of their own will. Shit! The same pain you feel when you twist your neck wrong doubled a few hundred times with each step throughout my entire body. I couldn't help but let out a pained cry.

'Jake! What are you doing?!' Embry yelled at me. 'Don't go at her!'

'It's not me! I'm not moving!' I bit down hard on the nasty limb in my jaws. 'Dammit! Let me go, you leech!'

Anita's eyes suddenly glazed over and her expression smoothed into one of surprise.

"Miss Bella!" Nikolai shouted and Bella pounced on Anita. The moment she did, the pain left and I collapsed, unable to assist my vampire best friend, unable to stand until the flames began to rise. "My apologies, Mr. Jacob. I couldn't reach her mind in time to plant the thought before she took control."

"Jake, are you okay?" Bella hurried over and her hands fluttered helplessly over me, throwing the limb into the fire quickly.

Oh, you know? I'm fine. Wishing I never underestimated the shrimp who turned out to be able to use my body like a puppet but other than that, I'm fantastic. I heaved my body back up and moved my body experimentally, hoping that pain would never come back.

"Shall we head home then?" Nikolai asked.

Yeah, I'm hungry.

"Alright. Let's go," Bella nodded.

Seth was right. Why couldn't we have the cool gifts? It certainly would give us a more well-balanced battle. Leah certainly could have used one. I couldn't see her anymore and the others weren't near her. Embry's torn shoulder had healed up nicely and Seth needed to wait for Carlisle to set his arm since it healed all wrong.

In any case, mission accomplished. Bad guys dead, Rosella is safe and I'm still hungry.

* * *

Leah's POV

One of the best things in life is waking up after a life or death experience to see your loved ones sitting beside you and the threat gone. We werewolves tend to deal with those a lot. Another best moment, is hearing your only daughter say a real word for the first time.

"Mama," Rosella somehow managed English instead of gibberish as I opened my eyes to look at her. Her smile widened and she struggled in Jasper's arms to get to me. My heart swelled at hearing that one word. I never imagined how hearing that one word from her, could feel so incredibly special to me.

"Baby," I took her immediately and squeezed her, quickly leaning over to kiss Jasper. "Are they all gone? Is everyone okay?"

"They're all gone, love," Jasper stroked my cheek. "Carlisle's setting Seth's arm as we speak and Embry's own wounds healed up pretty quickly." He paused. "You scared me. That's the second time I've almost lost you."

"I'm sorry for worrying you, Jazz," I leaned against him as he wrapped his arms around both Rosella and I. "It's also the first time we've almost lost our daughter."

"I know," his voice dripped with pain. "Nikolai says Ladislau found out about the pack by information spreading from vampire to vampire. He says once he knew there was a pack here, he gathered his coven and made his way here. Edward believes the Volturi spread the rumor and figured it would get to Ladislau one way or another and no one would ever know they were involved in the plot."

"I can only imagine what will happen when they find out about Rosella," I grumbled.

"That's many years away, love," Jasper soothed. "Until then, we have time to make friends and build allies."

"Meaning, war is inevitable," I frowned at him.

"There is always war, Leah," he replied. "It's just a matter of choosing whether to fight or surrender. Volturi are very particular in allowing those with strength to live too long. Our coven is large and your pack is even larger. If you include us as one, well, we're the biggest threat the Volturi will ever face."

"Especially since the Denali swore to always fight alongside Carlisle," I muttered.

"As well as many others," Jasper nodded.

"Well, then, we'll just have to be ready for when they make their move and cream their asses," I said firmly and Jasper chuckled.

"That's my Leah."

I sunk deeply into Jasper, cradled Rosella and sighed. Until then, we'd just have to wait. Wait and always be ready.

* * *

**A/N: There you go. Not entirely my best work but yeah. Next chapter shall be the last and prepare for a couple of oneshots and then the sequel. Some others stories by yours truly as well. Thank you for all the happy birthdays last chapter. They were so nice as well as all of your reviews. I never expected this to be as popular as it turned out to be. I mean, come on, over 200 reviews? Cha! Warn me of any spelling mistakes.**

**  
Oh, gifts were as follows.**

**Ladislau: Telekinesis (I so want this! My laundry would totally do itself then!)**

**Jeanette: Shield**

**Claus: Mimicry**

**Marcello: Illusions**

**Anita: Body control  
**

**Please review!**


	18. Epilogue

**A/N: The last and final chapter. I've gotten so many reviews and I thank you all so much. I would have had this out a couple of hours ago but I was on the phone and then one of my dogs went crunchy butt on me which meant I had to drag her into the bath and trim it all off, if you know what I mean. Anyways, I really hope you all enjoy this chapter and a flood in of reviews would be nice. It's short but sweet.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own twilight. Stephenie Meyer still has them.**

* * *

Leah's POV (_Ten Months Later_)

Raising my eyes, I saw Emmett walk in, holding Rosella's hands as he helped her walk through the living room, her little grin showing her pearly, white, new teeth. She was eleven months now and Embry was sure she'd be walking soon. I was certainly relieved the worst of the teething stage was over. The entire process had made Baby very unhappy. She'd become fussy and only wanted to be cuddled with a toy she could chew on in hand. By the time it was nearly done, she had two front teeth to show off and now, she had even more.

Even though I had her much longer than Edward and Bella would have Renesmee, time passed way too quickly for me. I enjoyed every minute of it, though. There was the time I didn't believe I could have children and even though I menstruated now, I still believed Rosella would be a one-time miracle. Jasper was convinced otherwise and promised me that there would be another one. He had made a habit of inhaling my scent every morning to see if it became similar to a vampire's again like it had when I became pregnant with Rosella. Carlisle said if it did happened, that would be the main sign that we were once again expecting. There was no doubt in my mind that I'd be ecstatic about another one, or even a few more but there was doubt that it would happen. We would see soon enough.

Rosella had only recently began to use the couch, coffee table and anyone's legs to pull herself upright and stand up. She would topple over, sure, but she always pulled herself back to her feet, strengthening her leg muscles and excercising her balance. I was merely happy just to be able to see this.

Ten months ago was the day she'd been kidnapped by the evil and wicked Ladislau. We'd been driven to hell and back with not only worry but the fury that someone would even try something so terrible as to take an infant from her parents. I almost died because of that bastard. Rosella almost died. To this day, we had been extra careful to listen to the happenings in her room while she slept. There were times when Embry would shift and sleep right outside her door just for his own security.

At the moment, he was watching a basketball game beside Jacob, laying on his stomach. Emmett let Rosella down with care and she crawled over to her Embry, climbing onto his back and playing with his thick, black hair. He turned to smile at her. Jasper had definitely warmed up to him a lot more but never hesitated to throw an 'I'll kill you' gesture if Embry annoyed him enough.

"Emby," Rosella mumbled.

That's what she called him. She wasn't too good with the R's yet nor the 'th' so Seth was 'Sef'. I can't even pronounce her attempt at the 'uncle' she placed before it. She said few words but most of it continued to be incoherent speech.

"Daddy. Daddy. Daddy." One of her favorite words, of course. She made her way to Jasper whose attention left the newspaper in his hands to turn to his precious little girl.

"Hello, little Wolf," he pulled her up and pretended to eat her side, making her shriek with laughter. There was one thing I knew he would never tire of. If she was ever frightened or crawling away from someone who chased her playfully, she always went to him. Jasper loved knowing it was him she trusted to be her guard.

Rosella's dark hair had gotten only a little longer and Alice usually tied it into a little ponytail on top of her head. Alice promised that once it was a little longer, she'd be able to do some real work. I had to remind her that if Rosella's hair got too long, she might end up looking like one of those mop dogs, the Komondor...though it would be kind of funny. A mini-mop running around. We'd dump her in the lake and let her loose on the house. Esme would never have to lift a finger again.

Jasper put Rosella on her two feet, steadying her gently and my eyes widened as she took a step away from him, promising her next stage already.

"Everyone, look," Jasper said quietly. I got on the ground fast, holding my arms out to Baby as she wavered in her step, nearly falling backwards onto her butt. Esme's breath hitched and Embry's eyes went wide, but somehow, Rosella managed to keep it up.

"Come to mama, Rosella," I crooned. "Walk to me..." Another step and Jasper's expression turned to one of fondness. I kept beckoning to Rosella, who now had a look of determination on her face. I let out a shaky breath. When she gave that look, I saw myself in her face despite her similarities to Jasper. Rosella was going to be one of the best wolves the tribe had ever seen, I was sure of it.

"That's it, Rosie," Embry said softly. Yet another step and Rosella suddenly smiled, losing it and taking the last steps clumsily and way too fast. Either way, she made it into my arms with a giggle. I let out a squeal and kissed her cheek, my arms in a tight embrace around her little body while the others gave comments of approval and a little applause. Renesmee sat on Jake's lap, giving a loud whoop with Emmett.

"You did it, Rosella," I said, swelling with pride as Jasper came over to join us, his lips claiming mine and then Rosella's head.

A perfect moment was here and now. Jasper, Rosella after her first steps, myself and my family all around me with no immediate worries. The obstacles overtaken ever since becoming a wolf astounded me to no end.

I did things I never thought I'd do. I made friends with freaking vampires, for crying out loud and not just any vampires...Rosalie and the one I hated the most! Bella! I also married a vampire, namely the one who used to creep me the most. Although Jasper knew this and found great amusement in it, we would never tell Emmett. He would never let us live it down. Shhh! We're keeping that on the down low.

Sam. My lover. My betrayer. Now friend and brother. He made me fall and boy, did I fall far. That pain hadn't existed for a long time now and getting through his wedding was no longer my biggest breakthrough.

Switching packs. That didn't take much decision but it had been big to swear loyalty to that buttsniff we all know as Jacob Black. We hated each other once and when I came into his pack, I was surrounded by his friendship and protection. He helped me up after my fall and never once did that stupid grin of his die down. I owed him so much for this.

Imprinting. It was Jasper. He was the one who helped me walk again. It was him who took away my pain and completed me without ever using his empathic gift. Because of the imprinting concept which I used to detest so much, I finally made peace with Sam, my life and more importantly, myself. My every miserable belief was thrown back in my face ever since and you know what? I really didn't mind. I could find love. I could have children. I could have friends.

I could be happy. I was happy.

Judging from all of it though, none of it would be a walk in the park. Volturi would come. We would have to fight. Some massive changes would be happening and it was very much possible that it was the status of the vampire leaders or even our lives.

A life as a werewolf was never going to be easy but cuddling into Jasper with Rosella between us, I decided, I would like it just fine.

* * *

**A/N: There you go. The end. The one shots will be out soon with the sequel and other stories. Coming soon to a Fanfiction near you! Please review, even if it sucked and if you have the time.**

**Wanna know something kind of cool? You know all the names of the twilight characters, right? My sister's name is Lea, but without the 'h'. My nephew is Phil. I have a cousin named Jacob, Jared, Lauren. I have an Aunt Kim. An Uncle Paul, Uncle Ben. A cousin Rebecca. None for the Cullens, though. I just found it kind of weird at how many family members I have with names that are in twilight. My sister laughed at me but whatever. Just a thought.**

**Review for the final chapter! Please!**


End file.
